Entre o amor e o medo!
by Luiasha
Summary: a vida de Inuyasha parecia perfeita na pequena cidade de Mishiro ate que em apenas um mes sua vida muda completamente seria pra melhor...? inukag
1. Reflexões

**Reflexões:**

Ainda penso como a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar tão rápido. Há um mês estava tão feliz na escola com meus amigos aqui de Mishiro. Somos muito felizes, adoro meus amigos, acho até estranho esses bobos que ficam chorando ao chegar aqui, porque adoro estudar aqui na aprendiz do saber. Mal sabia que essa alegria duraria pouco... tudo começou com aquela maldita briga. É que minha mãe trabalha muito desde de que meu pai faleceu, por isso passo a maior parte do tempo na casa da minha grande amiga kikyou. Nos conhecemos desde sempre, pra mim eu já nasci conhecendo ela, sempre estudamos juntos, também quando nos formamos tivemos que mudar de escola, pois lá ia apenas ao primário, fiquei muito triste e abalado com as mudanças, já não brincávamos tanto quanto antes, e tinha umas matérias difíceis como matemática e português, mas para a minha grande surpresa e felicidade, adivinha quem encontro no primeiro dia de aula sentada na carteira ao meu lado? Minha querida amiga kikyou! Ela sempre foi muito inteligente, e todas as tardes brincávamos e estudávamos juntos! Foi assim durante os 2 anos seguintes, e nesse ano também, até esse maldito mês, fiz uma grande amiga chamada Ryara, ela e kiki não se davam muito bem, mas eu não me importava, pois gostava muito das duas, até aquele maldito dia em que estávamos no pátio durante o intervalo e Ryara chegou até mim e disse: "Inuyasha não sei como suporta essa sujeitinha, ela é chata e intrometida", eu fiz o possível para defendê-la, mas ela chegou e gritou com nós dois:  
"Eu não sou nada disso que vocês estão dizendo! E você inuyasha, nunca mais olhe na minha cara!"

E saiu, naquele momento me bateu uma tristeza, um vazio tão forte no coração que nunca havia sentido antes... minha mãe e a de kikyou eram muito amigas, e naquele dia, assim que cheguei em casa, deitei no sofá e fiquei pensando sobre o que havia acontecido. E pior que ainda não sabia que tempos difíceis estavam por vir...


	2. A noticia

**A noticia:**

Passava a tarde toda sozinho pois minha mãe trabalha o dia inteiro, sinto falta de alguns anos atras em que passava o dia na frente da TV assistindo maskman, flashman, jaspion, cibercops e o que mais passasse , me sinto muito só já que não tenho irmãos... quer dizer tenho um meio irmão sheshomaru me pai sempre quis nos ver unidos mas nunca nos demos bem, não nos considerávamos irmãos , nos víamos apenas no natal mas após a morte de meu pai "tinha 5 anos mas me lembro bem "depois disso ele se mudou para longe com sua mãe, não deu mais noticias. De repente o barulho da fechadura interrompia meus pensamentos era mamãe:

Inuyasha kikyou me ligou hoje como pode a magoar com aquela menina boba não esperava isso de você filho.

"tentava me defender dizer que a estava defendendo ate que tomei uma decisão no dia seguinte iria me desculpar com ela mamãe gosta muito da kiki ate dizia que adoraria nos ver casados, no recreio sempre dividíamos nosso lanche todos comentavam e faziam insinuações mas tinha apenas 11anos só queria aproveitar a vida e me divertir". No dia seguinte me aproximei:

- me desculpe kikyou não queria te magoar pelo contrario tentava te defender!

me responde só uma coisa de quem você gosta mais de mim ou dela?

Das duas talvez de você um pouco mais porque nos conhecemos a mais tempo mas não podemos todos ser amigos?

amigos inuyasha você não entende nada mesmo não e? nossa como fui boba.

"E saiu correndo as lagrimas rolaram de seu rosto acompanhei uma delas com o olhar ate o chão me senti muito mal , um vazio enorme no coração já estávamos quase terminando o ano e já ia me formar tinha muitas expectativas muitas outras vezes tentei me desculpar com kikyou mas sempre a mesma ate que um dia ao chegar em casa liguei o radio e tocava uma musica" _se você quer brigar e acha que_ _com isso estou sofrendo se enganou meu bem pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo!_ Aumentei o volume ao máximo e pensava enquanto ouvia quem precisa daquela chata tenho muitos amigos assim me dei uma falsa tranqüilidade". No dia seguinte era sábado passei a manha assistindo desenhos e a tarde mais ou menos quatro horas estava cochilando no sofá de repente a campainha tocou _dlin-dlom_

- atende ai inuyasha!

to indo!

"Ah não se pode nem dormir mais nessa casa,para minha maior surpresa era kikyou e sua mãe ela tinha uma irmã pequena chamada Kaede , seu pai o Sr Ikubirashi era muito mal encarado quase não ficava em casa as poucas vezes que estava presente sempre mal humorado não gostava muito da minha da minha presença

mulher você fica sempre cuidando desse moleque de graça com a marmita deveria cobrar R$30,00 por dia a senhora Ikubirashi tentava disfarçar

não ele esta apenas brincando não ligue inuyasha!

" não sei porque os adultos sempre menosprezam a inteligência das crianças..." kikyou estava emburrada e de braços cruzados parecia não estar nem um pouco feliz de estar ali., sai pela porta e fui ate a casa de Bredam meu vizinho da frente e o único amigo que tinha na rua inteira sempre brincávamos juntos nos finais de semana era meu melhor amigo.

Ei Bredam sou eu inuyasha

Já vai! oi o que houve na sua casa? quem e aquela menina?

E uma chata ei que tal pregarmos uma peca nela

Não sei não cara não me parece uma boa.

"Há alguns dias fiquei sabendo que kikyou iria estudar em uma escola publica porque em nossa escola era apenas da 1 a quarta serie estávamos há uma semana da formatura , segunda já seria a festa de despedida da turma. Achei ate estranho minha mãe não ter comentado nada sobre onde estudaria ano quem vem e a única escola que havia da 5 a 8 era a solitude a maioria dos alunos de lá eram deficientes mentais isso porque ao lado tinha uma clinica psiquiátrica de mesmo nome"

Qual e cara? Larga de ser medroso

Ta tudo bem qual e o plano?

Ela vai estudar na solitude ano que vem

A escola dos retardados hauhahuhuha

E lá mesmo!

Logo kikyou e sua mãe saíram e ficaram encostadas no portão pois minha mãe e a dela ainda conversavam. No quintal da casa de Bredam havia um balões que enchíamos de água e fazíamos guerrinhas olhei para os balões e sorri maliciosamente ele fez sinal que havia entendido pegamos os balões e jogamos em kikyou que nesse meio tempo havia sentado na calcada e começamos a cantar em volta dela

Retardada!

Retardada!

Retardada

Ela ficou toda ensopada minha mãe ao ver aquilo deu um enorme grito:

- INUYASHA! Para dentro AGORA!

Bredam covarde como era correu logo para dentro de casa eu fui em direção a calcada kikyou estava uma fera quando passei bem próximo ela gritou:

Inuyasha eu te odeio nunca mais olhe na minha cara eu te ODEIO, ODEIO!

"Embora minha expressão fosse de alegria sentia novamente aquele vazio, aquela tristeza" entrei enquanto minha mãe se desculpava pelo ocorrido, quando ela entrou se preparava para me dar uma bronca daquelas mas percebeu minha cara de tristeza e perguntou:

O que houve filho porque fez isso?

Não sei no inicio me senti bem mas agora não sei explicar o que sinto mas me diga onde vou estudar ano que vem?

Não sei meu filho estou estudando uma proposta de emprego que recebi talvez nos mudemos para Shikom No Tama

OQUE?...


	3. mudancas

**Mudanças:**

Ainda estava abalado com a noticia , "morei a vida inteira aqui ,agora de repente me mudar, ainda para uma cidade grande como Shikon no Tama. E certo que Mishiro não era uma cidade pequena mas ficava mais afastada dos centros comerciais, e da agitação da cidade grande. Aqui na rua tinha apenas Bredam de amigo e a kikyou que morava em um prédio duas quadras acima, mas agora isso não fazia muita diferença . Na escola tenho vários amigos mas logo nos separaríamos de um jeito ou de outro amanha na festa de despedida poderia ser a ultima vez que estaríamos todos juntos, já que nossa escola vai apenas ate a quarta serie e da quinta em diante apenas a solitude eu com os retardados nunca, com isso ate que não era mais tão ma idéia de me mudar." Ate que ouvi uma batida na porta estava em meu quarto que não e nem grande nem pequeno tinha um guarda roupa com figurinhas de vários heróis e dois esqueletos fluorescentes de uma tarântula e um tiranossauro na parede um quadro enorme com uma bonita foto minha com aproximadamente 3 anos e acima da cama uma janela que dava para o jardim, a garagem e o portão com grades vermelhas assim como a janela era possível ver a casa de Bredam bem em frente!

inuyasha arrume-se!

vamos escolher um apartamento em Shikon No Tama!

Já vou mãe!

Já era domingo umas 2 horas da tarde haviam almoçado a um certo tempo após a refeição arroz, feijão, frango, fritas e purê de batatas que por acaso era um dos pratos preferidos de Inuyasha havia se refugiado no quarto e em seus pensamentos. Já estavam no carro continuava quando sua mãe disse:

Chegamos filho! O que acha?

Aqui não tem nada só mato e construções

de fato havia apenas um mato cerrado típico e muitos prédios em vários estágios de construção alguns prontos e o lugar não era asfaltado conforme passavam o carro levantava muita poeira ate que chegaram há um prédio onde haviam muitos homens trabalhando saíram do carro ate que um deles se aproximou:

ola meu nome e Nomervilio o que a senhora deseja?

Olhar um apartamento no 3 andar por favor

Claro me acompanhe

Inuyasha olhe lá tem um menino sentado na calcada vá se enturmar enquanto olho os apartamentos

De fato havia um menino aparentando ter a mesma idade que Inuyasha entre um prédio e outro havia um espaço de um metro aproximadamente a terra era fofa pois não tinha asfalto e havia uma cruz de madeira enterrada no chão quase na calcada do prédio a frente e o menino atirava umas pedras que havia junto com uns restos de construção no prédio onde eles estavam. Inuyasha se aproximou e perguntou:

ei o que você faz ai menino?

Ah justo o que faltava eu aqui esperando que me aparecesse uma gatinha e me aparece um cueca e ainda com orelhas de cachorro quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece

Ora seu.. CALE A BOCA!

Calma eu tava brincando mas você não tem nenhuma irmã ou prima ou amiga gostosa pra me apresentar?

Ora seu abusado tá me achando com cara de alcoviteiro e?

Ih! Kra! Não tem censo de humor? meu nome e Miroku e o seu?

Hum... Inuyasha

Ah prazer Inu!

Ora não me chame assim abusado!

Ok nervosinho diga esta procurando um AP aqui?

Bom sim minha mãe sabe eu não tenho interesse em morar aqui e você?

Eu sim! Minha mãe se interessou muito pelo 105

A minha já prefere os últimos andares! Quantos anos você tem Miroku?

12 e você?

11 onde você mora?

Rustboro e você?

Mishiro

"Certa vez havia ouvido falar que Rustboro era uma cidade onde havia apenas mansões Miroku deveria ter uma ótima condição financeira seu visual era normal uma camisa azul polo, calca jeans e um tênis já eu usava a minha camiseta vermelha de sempre ,short e chinelo mamãe sempre me xingava por ser descuidado com o visual"

E você o que gosta de fazer?

Jogar videogame tenho um nintendo 64 e assistir TV

Eu também, meu vizinho Bredam tem super nintendo adoramos super Mário word e bomberman

Também gosto desses!

Que programa de TV você gosta?

Chaves e você gosta?

quem não gosta não?

Oh! o seu madruga e muito engraçado!

E o Kiko então...

Conversaram muito e perceberam que tinham varias coisas em comum o tempo passou sem que percebessem e umas 6 horas a mãe de Inuyasha o chamou:

vamos filho já e tarde! Despeça se de seu amigo e vamos

thau! Miroku!

Thau Inuyasha!

O que achou dele conversaram muito?

Sim temos muita coisa em comum!

E assim Inuyasha foi de volta pra casa pensando que aventuras viveria com seu novo amigo e que mudanças teria sua vida!...

No dia seguinte inuyasha acordou , meio sonolento ficou mais um tempo na cama , ate que se lembrou! Hoje era o grande dia levantou rapidamente tomou banho, e desceu para tomar café na garagem sua mãe já lhe esperava:

vamos você vai se atrasar filho!

Não mãe quero ir a pé já que o ultimo dia quero guardar ótimas recordações!

Tudo bem filho, mas corra se não vai se atrasar!

Ok já estou indo!

Saiu enquanto lembrava de todos os bons momentos que havia passado em Mishiro Kikyou sim apesar de achar ela uma chata agora não podia negar que tiveram ótimos momentos mas o que ela queria que fosse amigo exclusivo dela? . subiu a grande ladeira que era da sua casa ate Rosewood e a aprendiz do saber onde havia estudado o jardim 1,2 e 3 e depois da 1 a quarta em Rosewood e agora sabe se La pra onde ia sempre foi muito feliz em Mishiro será que teria a mesma sorte em Shikon No Tama? Só o tempo dirá...

Ola pessoal estou muito feliz por ter reviews pra responder! Gostei dos elogios e da opinião sincera de todos! Resolvi postar esse cap. hoje porque já estava com ele pronto e também porque vou demorar um pouco mais para postar o próximo já que estou em época de provas quem quiser tirar duvidas, fazer criticas ou sugestões ou só conversar mesmo rsrrs meu msn e bem por enquanto e isso ate o próximo cap. Continuem deixando sua opinião Bjao vamos as respostas:

**Ju-sng:** oi Ju! Obrigado! Você sabe que sem você essa fic não existiria Ne! Tb te adoro você e minha melhor amiga virtual! Quanto a kagome não perca o próximo cap. ... Bjao!

**Kurosaki-chan: **yo! Obrigado pelo elogio você e uma pessoa super legal! Adorei ter te conhecido O Inuyasha tem 11anos ate o presente momento! Obrigado pela review Bjao!

**Jaque-Chan: **oie obrigado pelo elogio! Você viu que a amizade deles não durou muito Ne? Mas eu não daria essa historia por encerrada! Como você já leu ele vai se mudar sim de Mishiro para Shikon no Tama quando a kagome não perca o próximo cap.! Bjao!

**Mk-Chan 160: **oi sim essa fic e inu/kag e sang/mirok! Bem derreter essa e uma boa quem sabe na proxima;) Bjao!

...Bem e isso pessoal ate a 


	4. A despedida

**A despedida!**

No capitulo anterior Inuyasha conhece onde vai ser seu futuro lar e faz também um amigo o atrevido e simpático Miroku depois se dirigia para a festa de despedida de sua turma da quarta serie!...

Chegou a Rosewood andou pelo corredor e o pátio , lhe veio a cabeça a cena da confusão entre Kikyou e Ryane andou ate o corredor e entrou na sua sala a porta era de azul claro e o numero 202 escrito em azul escuro e uma faixa na porta "sejam bem vindos tia Rioko" em uma linda faixa amarelo dourado entrou ainda era cedo haviam poucos alunos Ryane veio ao meu encontro com um grande sorriso:

oiiii Inu!

Oi Ry!

"Nunca a tinha chamado assim mas gostava muito dela e estava triste pois talvez nunca se veriam mais" e a abraçou bem forte sentiu o doce aroma que vinha de seus cabelos sentiu uma sensação estranha que nunca havia sentido antes a olhou nos olhos profundamente:

o que houve inu esta agindo de modo estranho

não e nada e que sabe Ry você e uma amiga muito especial pra mim

Ah você também sabe que eu gosto de você Ne

"Ela sempre havia dito a inuyasha que gostava dele mas ele sempre levou na brincadeira haviam estudado apenas esse ano juntos ela e Kikyou nunca haviam se dado bem mas nunca tinham brigado serio ate aquele dia''. A porta se abriu era Kikyou chegou e foi logo se sentando sem falar com ninguém Inuyasha nem ligou agora só lhe interessava desfrutar aqueles últimos porem inesquecíveis momentos. Logo Rioko chegou e entregou as notas finais todos haviam passado!

estou muito orgulhosa de vocês foram a melhor turma que já tive ate hoje desejo sucesso a todos

todos a aplaudiram muito os alunos a adoravam era uma ótima professora! Tocou o sinal era hora do intervalo " o ultimo intervalo" pensou. Saiu da sala com Ryane foram lanchar como sempre , na sala Kikyou conversava com Mioshi sua melhor amiga:

olha lá o Inuyasha com aquelazinha não sei o que ele vê nela mas tudo isso vai acabar hoje e o ultimo dia!

Ta com ciúme e Kiki porque andes ele andava assim com você não e mesmo?

Não fala besteira Mi o idiota do inuyasha não significa mais nada para mim mas se aquela boba da Ryane pensa que tudo vai acabar assim esta muito enganada!

...Um dia antes na casa de Kikyou:

era domingo a tarde kikyou estava deitada em sua cama pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido "sua família tem um prédio de dois andares morava no de baixo pois o de cima era alugado sua mãe trabalhava de costureira e seu pai e dono de uma pequena chácara onde passava a maior parte do tempo com isso conseguiam sobreviver. A Sra. Ikubirashi tinha outro filho com seu primeiro marido Amagashaki que tem o mesmo nome do pai. o Sr. Ikubirashi não gostou muito mas acabou aceitando quando se casou com a mãe de Kikyou eles sempre conviveram bem gostam muito um do outro mas recentemente ao fazer 18 anos foi recrutado para servir ao exercito restando de companhia a Kiki apenas sua irmã mais nova Kaede". seu quarto não era grande nem pequeno tinha um espelho, um guarda roupa, duas camas( uma de kiki e outra de Kaede) , um quadro negro pequeno com um apagador e uma caixa de giz onde kikyou e inu brincavam de forca uma janela verde onde se tinha uma bela vista de Mishiro! "Mas isso não vai ficar assim amanha e o ultimo dia não tenho nada a perder'' nesse momento seu pai chegou:

oiiii papai!

Ola filha!

O senhor Ikubirashi podia ser mal encarado e andar sempre de mal humor mas tinha muito amor por suas filhas

o que houve filha? E aquele muleke bem que eu nunca fui com a cara dele , maldito como se atreve a te fazer sofrer! Ele não merece suas lagrimas!

Ele prefere a chata da Ryane porque pai eu sou muito mais bonita e legal do que ela!

E claro que e filha muito mais! Porque você não da a esses dois o que eles merecem!

Disse apontando ao canivete que sempre carregava no bolso

papai você quer que eu mate eles!

Claro que não minha filha só lhes de um susto pra aprenderem com quem estão mexendo e te respeitarem!

Pegou o canivete e guardou na mochila! Seu pai saiu carregando Kaede no colo!

... de volta ao presente!

Mas isso não fica assim mesmo Mioshi!

Disse enquanto pegava o canivete do pequeno bolso traseiro da mochila

espera Kiki! Ah meu Deus o que essa maluca vai fazer!

Chegou ao pátio Inuyasha e Ryane estavam lanchando onde ele e Kikyou sempre costumavam lanchar!

"que atrevida o nosso lugar''

estava furiosa bem diferente da amabilidade e tranqüilidade de sempre! Pegou o canivete e investiu contra Ryane inuyasha como tinha um ótimo reflexo se colocou da na frente dela que estava paralisada de medo e a lamina lhe feriu no braço onde jorrava muito sangue dessa vez Kikyou ficou paralisada largou o canivete e fugiu assustada

Inuyasha você esta bem?

Sim dói um pouco mas não se preocupe tenho muito sangue pra dar!

Venha vou te levar para a enfermaria

Vamos!

Ela o apoiou nos ombros e foram juntos a enfermaria

enfermeira socorro!

Minha nossa! Quanto sangue apoie o braço aqui na mesa!

Logo ela fez o curativo Ryane segurou a mão de inu na hora de passar o mertiolate por sorte foi só um corte superficial tocou o sinal quando voltaram a sala o inspetor caronte estava na porta da sala logo kikyou saiu;

vamos contar a diretora tudo que você fez mocinha tomara que seus pais lhe dêem um bom castigo!

E finamente a festa começou os meninos trouxeram refrigerante e as meninas salgados de vários tipos incluindo um sacão de um chips de milho Inuyasha comeu quase metade dele quando de repente desmaiou...

Oi pessoal tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.! Estou um pouco triste porque recebi apenas 2 reviews no ultimo capitulo se a alguém que acompanhe e goste da minha humilde fic mas nunca deixou review por favor deixe apenas para mim saber que estão ai! Acompanhando! Bem vamos as respostas:

**Ju-sng:** que bom que gostou Ju! A Kagome e a Sango apareceram logo logo Beijao te ADORO! Menina!

**Jaque-Chan: **oi parabéns pela sua nota no simulado adorei te conhecer você e uma pessoa super legal! E quanto ao Sesshoumaru eu já citei ele no 1 cap. mas quem sabe ele não volte Beijao!

... ate o próximo cap. Pessoal deixem reviews por favor!


	5. Adeus mishiro

**Adeus Mishiro**

No capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha se dirigia para a festa de despedida da sua turma da quarta serie em Rosewood mas Kikyou em um ataque de ciúmes tenta ferir Ryane mas Inuyasha se fere para salva-la por sorte nada grave quando tudo parecia estar bem Inu se sente mal após comer metade de um pacote de salgadinho de milho... 

Continuando...

Acordou meio sonolento não sabia onde estava vestia uma camisa azul claro bem comprida em seu braço esquerdo havia uma agulha com soro e no direito uma faixa que cobria o corte feito por kikyou estava em uma cama num quarto pequeno havia uma janela aberta pela metade ate que alguém entrou:

FILHO! Que bom que acordou já estava preocupada!

que houve mãe! como vim parar aqui?

Você desmaiou na escola a diretora me ligou e te trouxe pra ca!

Mas o que eu tenho?

O medico disse que e um choque anafilatico provocado por alguma reação alérgica bem forte do organismo mas agora esta tudo bem!

Que bom, mas perdi a festa...

Não fica assim filho

Nossa já são 11 horas da manha! Vamos embora!

Não o medico disse que tem que ficar de observação ate amanha!

Ah não que vou ficar fazendo aqui um dia inteiro

Inuyasha acabou adormecendo isso foi bom pois precisava de repouso assim melhoraria mais rápido... No dia seguinte Inuyasha acordou já se sentia bem melhor! Sua mãe dormia em uma cadeira perto de sua cama!...

Quatro semanas depois...

As férias passaram voando o natal , ano novo e a formatura claro foi ótima kikyou não apareceu(por isso foi ótima rsrrs) já estávamos em 1997! E estava confirmado no dia seguinte mudaria para Shikon No Tama Inuyasha aproveitou bem as férias brincou com Bredam como nunca hoje era seu ultimo dia em Mishiro " morei aqui desde que nasci que me espera nessa cidade? La encontrarei meu destino? 11 anos tenho muitas recordações".

Ultimamente Inuyasha sempre tinha uns sonhos estranhos com uma garota feia e sem graça a primeira vista mas se olhada com atenção uma beleza única e incomparável como o diamante que precisa ser lapidado para revelar seu verdadeiro encanto ,ao acordar , não entendia o significado daquele sonho apenas sentia que seria seu destino lapidar aquele diamante e protege-lo como seu tesouro mais valioso. Bredam ainda não sabia que seu amigo se mudaria hoje a manha já havia voado ate que resolveu contar a seu amigo a triste noticia :

Bredam tenho uma coisa para te dizer essas foram as melhores férias que já tive mas minha mãe recebeu uma proposta de emprego há um certo tempo e vou me mudar para Shikon No Tama

E brincadeira ne hauhuhua bela piada Inu

Me desculpe mas tenho cara de quem esta brincando?

Nesse momento os olhos de Bredam se encheram de água e os de inu também ao ver o amigo chorar!

não mas vou sentir sua falta vc foi o melhor amigo que já tive!

Você também!

Mas você vai morar em casa ou apartamento?

Apartamento

Ah então não se preocupe e bem mais fácil fazer amigos em prédios que em casas

E tomara que me de bem lá...

Espere Inu quero lhe dar um presente de despedida sabe aquela espada que seu pai lhe deixou?

Aquele pedaço de ferro velho e enferrujado que não serve para nada?

Bredam era o irmão caçula tinha duas irmãs Sabrina a mais velha que já havia casado e saído de casa e May a do meio que tinha 19 anos.

e que a May tá namorando um cara que entende muito bem de espadas ele e ferreiro quero que ele concerte a espada para você!

Tudo bem vamos!

A casa de Efesto não ficava muito longe apenas duas ruas assim que chegaram ele examinou a espada e disse:

o caso e bem serio mas vou ver o que posso fazer! Voltem daqui a duas horas.

Passado esse tempo voltaram Efesto era realmente um ferreiro muito bom a espada estava novinha em folha!

nossa que legal! Valeu mesmo!

Ei cunhadinho( disse Bredam num tom sarcástico) poderia fazer uma copia para mim dela?

Sim eu achei ela tão linda que fiz ate duas copias hauhuhua

Legal que nome daremos a ela inu?

E espada precisa de nome?

Ela será o símbolo de nossa amizade! Que tal tessaiga?

E um nome meio estranho mas tudo bem! Valeu amigo!

De nada amigo!

O tempo passou a noite chegou rapidamente Inuyasha não conseguia pregar o olho logo chegaria a hora ate que finalmente pegou no sono novamente o mesmo sonho a garota como era linda sentia uma incrível emoção, um sentimento inexplicável...

Ainda era escuro umas 6:30 da manha...

Inuyasha acorde esta na hora de acordar para fazermos a mudança me ajude!

UAiiiiiii já vou!

Rapidamente colocaram tudo na calcada e o caminhão chegou as 7 em ponto sua mãe queria mudar cedo para que ninguém percebesse logo entraram no caminhão...

No final do dia estava bem cansado o prédio tinha três andares e subir com tudo sozinho foi dormir exausto o pior que no dia seguinte já teria aula havia se matriculado na escola Blacktorn era bem proxima de seu novo endereço.

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo vestiu o lindo uniforme azul escuro e ficou na janela observando podia se ter uma bela visão! A cidade ainda tinha poucos prédios era rodeada de arvores e natureza ao norte havia uma parte mais antiga chamada de Bark Tow e a parte mais nova de new Bark Tow , Shikon No tama era uma cidade muito grande por isso dividida em vários bairros.

A aula começava as 7:30 mas 10 minutos antes já tinham que estar na sala quando chegou próximo a passarela encontrou duas meninas com o uniforme de Blacktorn uma usava óculos, aparelho , cabelos pretos, lisos bonitos mas mal cuidados a outra diferente de sua companheira parecia bem vaidosa unhas feitas pintadas , cabelos penteados lisos amarrados, possuía belos traços orientais muito bonita! Inuyasha se aproximou meio receoso...

**Oi pessoal tudo bem? Diferente do capitulo passado estou muito feliz com as reviews de vocês! Muito o brigado pelos elogios! Estou em época de prova não tive muito tempo para escrever! Desculpem a demora! Agora vem a melhor parte da fic! He! He! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo Vamos as respostas:**

**Ju-sng: **oi Ju! Que bom que gostou miga!Sua fic tá ótima! Te ADORO! Miga Bjo!

**Jaque-Chan:** essascoisas acontecem mesmo e cada irresponsável que dirige por ai ne! Mas que bom que tá gostando! Bjo!

**Nadeshico: **obrigado pelo toque! Se continuar confuso me avisa tá! Esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito aguarde;) Bjo

**Mk-chan160: ** essa Kikinojo e uma idiota mesmo cada dia odeio mais ela! Bjo!

**Algum ser: **que bom que esta gostando Bjo

... por enquanto e só pessoal espero que estejam gostando obrigado pelos elogios o desejo da maioria foi realizado nesse cap! Não percam o próximo! E por favor continuem deixando reviews muito importante saber a opiniao de vocês! Fuiii...


	6. bem vindo a Blacktorn

Bem vindo a Blacktorn!

"**dedico esse capitulo a minha amiga Ju-sng sem a qual essa fic não existiria"**

No capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha finalmente mudou de Mishiro para Shikon No Tama , e esta preparado para enfrentar as mudanças e desafios que o aguardavam em seu novo lar ele vera que não será nada fácil pois sua vida mudara totalmente mas seria para melhor?

Quando se dirigia para o primeiro o primeiro dia de aula em Blacktorn quando encontrou duas garotas com o uniforme de lá...

Aproximou-se meio receoso as garotas o observaram uma com um olhar de simpatia e a outra com uma cara de tá me olhando porque? E continuaram conversando ele subiu a longa passarela amarela em baixo haviam duas pistas onde passavam vários carros em frente uma escola publica de frente um mercado e subindo a rua vários cabeleireiros atravessou a pista e a direita do mercado lá estava Blacktorn não era muito grande mas comparada a Rosewood era enorme tinha três andares duas quadras poliesportivas , um auditório, um laboratório de informática em um beco escuro as garotas já estavam entrando na portaria ele logo entrou também a escola era enorme tinha três andares logo que entrou a sua frente tinha uma escada do lado esquerdo um telefone publico preso a parede , uma mini papelaria e uma escada que levava ao 1 andar e a direita uma placa que dizia 5A apontava para um corredor escuro e a frente duas escadas para o 1 e ultimo andar. Inuyasha seguiu em direção ao corredor tinha umas quatro salas duas de cada lado 5a, 5b, laboratório de informática e de inglês. Finalmente entrou na sala que era bem grande comparada a de Rosewood tinha 5 fileiras de carteiras , um ventilador, quadro negro com uma caixa de giz em cima e um tablado. Na sala tinham poucas pessoas incluindo as garotas que havia encontrado na passarela que continuavam conversando:

nossa você viu aquele menino ficou nos encarando?

Perguntou a de óculos a outra

Ah eu achei ele bem simpático com aquelas orelhinhas fofas e aquele cabelo prateado

Você hein sango! Qualquer menino bonitinho e você já fica toda derretida

Ta com ciúme, He He

Ah pare com isso

Logo a professora chegou era kione dava aula de matemática e inuyasha teve sua primeira surpresa , agora ele teria um professor de cada matéria e não só dois como na 4 serie em Rosewood. na primeira aula a professora passou um teste para ver em que nível os alunos estavam e na segunda uma brincadeira para saber os nomes em que a turma formava em um circulo com as carteiras e um falava o nome dos outros e ate chegar no seu inuyasha ficou com medo de errar mas como tinha boa memória se saiu muito bem , com isso descobriu o nome das garotas a morena simpática com traços orientais se chama Sango e a feinha de óculos kagome bem na verdade ela não era feia apenas descuidada de sua aparência após ver isso inuyasha se lembrou do sonho do diamante e não conseguia parar de olhar para kagome tentando descobrir sua verdadeira beleza apesar dela parecer não gostar nada disso ao contrario de sango que achava graça da reação da amiga. Assim chegou o recreio kagome e sango logo saíram para lanchar e inuyasha saiu vagando sem rumo pelo corredor de Blacktorn que significa espinho negro esse nome foi dado porque ao redor da escola cresce uma planta venenosa que ao invés de flores e folhas possui espinhos bem escuros. Inuyasha chega ao auditório e encontra um conhecido seu

Miroku você por aqui?

Inuyasha! E ai kra tu estudando aqui também legal!

E você tá na sexta ne?

Não eu repeti a segunda por mau comportamento to na 5

Eu também to na 5! Como eu não te vi lá?

Você e da turma A não e? e por isso eu sou da B

Ah que pena que não somos da mesma turma

E mesmo

De repente kagome e sango apareceram para lanchar pois a cantina ficava do lado do auditório ao ver sango Miroku se aproximou passando a mão em lugares indevidos disse:

gatinha não sabia que seu pai era pirata para guardar um tesouro desses em casa

a garota ficou vermelha de raiva! Nem apresentava mais a tranqüilidade

e simpatia de antes!

seu tarado , safado, cachorro sem vergonha!

Os outros dois espectadores observavam a cena morrendo de rir seus olhares se encontraram e riram muito. o sinal avisando o termino do recreio tocou e todos se dirigiam as suas salas

Miroku como fez aquilo estou de cara

Esse e um vicio que tenho quando vejo uma garota não me controlo quando vejo já fiz parece ate que tenho as mãos amaldiçoadas

Mas aquelas garotas são da sua turma?

São sim uma se chama kagome e a outra sango

Ah vou dar um jeito de mudar de turma hehhe

Mas inuyasha qual e você tem que interagir com as garotas vou lhe mostrar

E tirando um pirulito de coração vermelho se aproximou de uma garota também da turma de inuyasha ela era linda, loira, de olhos verdes

nossa estou pasmo com a sua beleza, olhos verdes como esmeralda e no cabelo ouro o brilho real de uma princesa tome pode ficar com o meu coração ele já e seu mesmo

nossa que lindo! Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes

e beijou a bochecha de Miroku com tanta intensidade que ate estalou (ploc) inuyasha ficou pasmo!

nossa como fez isso cara? e incrível!

Não fiz nada de mais me diz que aulas teve hoje?

Matemática e você?

Geografia o professor só se apresentou e liberou cedo agora deveremos inverter as aulas

E mesmo

E de fato foi o que houve após a aula inuyasha decidiu esperar o amigo que fazia o teste de matemática

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Oi não morri não! Eu sei vocês devem estar querendo me matar desculpe a demora mas e que estava em época de prova da faculdade ai tava sem tempo espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! E não to nem ai pra essa regra idiota de não poder responder as reviews eles que se FODAM se me punirem so lamento mas não vou perder meu único contato com vocês! Ai as respostas:**

**Jaque-Chan:** obrigado pelos elogios e o apoio miga! E horrível ser novato mesmo eu que o diga passei por isso também! Sim eram elas e eu achando que tava fazendo suspense  Bjo!

**Raquel:** que bom que esta gostando não entendi o que quis dizer com ir direto ao ponto Bjo!

**Alexandra: ** adorei sua review brigadao Bjo!

**Ju-sng: ** oi miga que bom que gostou! Ta ai a kagome que você queria tanto ver o que achou? espero que tenha gostado desse porque o dediquei a você! BJAO! Te adoro!

**E isso ai pessoal espero que tenham gostado vou tentar postar mais rápido e deixem reviews!**


	7. apaixonado?

**Apaixonado?**

No ultimo capitulo...

Finalmente começaram as aulas em Blacktorn Inuyasha conhece sua escola e duas colegas kagome Higurashi e Sango Masaki também tem uma ao saber que Miroku também estuda em sua nova escola...

O dia amanhecia anunciando o inicio de uma nova era para todos nossa como o tempo passou rápido já se passou uma semana de aula em Blacktorn e tudo continua na mesma Miroku conseguiu se mudar para a turma de Inuyasha! Ele e Sango não se intendem de jeito nenhum ao contrario de Inuyasha e kagome que mal falam bom dia um ao outro. Hoje segunda o primeiro horário era matemática(ninguém merece) Inuyasha ao chegar a sala encontrou Miroku deitado na carteira sonolento e cutucou o amigo:

bom dia Miroku! Que faz deitado ai cara? a aula nem começou

já vou mãe só mais cinco minutos!

Ei e o inuyasha e melhor acordar se não a professora vai te tirar de sala

Ih uaiiiii! E mesmo melhor levantar

Nesse momento kagome e sango chegaram na sala

Sango - Bom Dia meninos!

Inu- bom dia sango!

Miroku- Bom dia sangozinha , ai gatinha eu queria te plantar para fazer uma colheita todinha só de você!

Inuyasha e kagome riram muito da cena quando seus olhares se cruzaram Inuyasha sentiu um arrepio inexplicável um frio na espinha que nunca havia sentido antes em toda sua vida

Inu – bom dia kagome

Kag – bom dia...

Respondeu num tom serio. Nesse momento a professora kikara chegou e ia se começar duas longas aulas sobre funções e inequações

Mas enquanto isso em uma pequena cidade chamada Mishiro na escola solitude...

"Porque tinham que me transferir para escola chata só tem retardados aqui" pensava Ryara "Ah o que será que Inuyasha esta fazendo agora, será que esta se dando bem em Blacktorn. Há um mês aproximadamente inuyasha havia ligado para Ryara para dar seu novo numero para não perderem contato

trim, trim, trim...

alo ?

oi Ryane! Sou eu Inuyasha! Tudo bem? Como estão as coisas por ai?

Inuyasha! Nem acredito e você! Ta tudo bem mas porque você se mudou sem se despedir?

Ah não queria quebrar o clima da formatura e também não gosto de despedidas!1 mas como descobriu que eu me mudei?

Fui na sua casa um dia te visitar e um menino da frente Bredam eu acho me falou que você tinha mudado!

Ah e verdade to com saudades daí , da escola, e principalmente de você!

Ah eu também! Mas o que esta achando daí fez muitos amigos?

Ah e legal ate fiz sim meu vizinho do apartamento 105! Ele e legal!

Que bom! E já visitou sua nova escola?

Sim as aulas começam daqui uma semana! Fui lá com minha mãe fazer a matricula nossa e muito grande! Da umas três de Rosewood!

Nosaa! Mas me da seu numero novo?

Claro e 2763468!

tá anotado!

Ah então depois a gente se fala mais beijo

Outro se cuida inu!

Você também!

Thau!

Thau!

Depois disso não haviam tido mais contato , Ryane finalmente havia chegado a misteriosa e tenebrosa escola Solitude e ao chegar a sala teve uma surpresa Kikyou estava lá!

Ryane - Oh não você aqui não! Não mexe comigo não heim!

Para a surpresa de Ryane kikyou não respondeu a provocação estava com uma expressão triste!

Kikyou - o inuyasha ainda te liga?

Ryane – sim ele me ligou há um mês disse que estava tudo bem!

Kikyou – ele tem meu telefone! Porque ele não me liga?

Ryane – porque você e uma chata? Há há!

De volta a Blacktorn...

Tocava o sinal anunciando o fim do terceiro horário , inuyasha e Miroku se dirigiam ao refeitório onde kagome e sango já se encontravam Miroku se dirigiu a sango e disse:

Miroku - nossa gatinha se e você que tão servindo aqui eu vou querer mais!

Novamente ele e kagome riram não sabia o porque mas sempre se sentia bem quando seus olhares se cruzavam , quando há via sempre quando dormia se sentia feliz ao saber que a veria logo , sentia uma pontinha de tristeza quando a aula acaba , e a tarde se pegava pensando nela em uma forma de se aproximar mas porque estaria inuyasha se apaixonando?

Os últimos horários eram de historia com a professora Erika uma aula ate interessante perto do fim:

Prof. Erika – bem pra fechar a aula gostaria apenas de dar um aviso gostaria que se divisem em grupos de quatro e façam um resumo da idade media para a proxima aula todos foram se juntando e adivinhem quem sobrou? Isso mesmo kagome , inuyasha ,sango e Miroku acabaram marcando de se encontrar as três horas na casa de kagome e agora o que acontecera?...

Fim do capitulo 

**Bem estou muito triste com o resultado do capitulo passado que tive apenas duas reviews estou pensando em deixar de escrever essa fic gostaria de pedir se houver alguém que acompanhe esta humilde fic que poste por favor nesse cap resolvi dar essa ultima chance em consideração há todos que postaram nos outros caps. E principalmente a minhas amigas Jaque-Chan e Ju-sng muito obrigado pelo apoio atenção e motivação bem e isso obrigado a todos e ate breve eu espero! **

-

-


	8. revelacoes

**Revelações **

No capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha começa a estranhar seu carinho demasiado por kagome sempre havia gostado muito , de seus amigos mas não parava de pensar nela , de admirar e tentar encontrar sua beleza oculta estaria ele se apaixonando? Enquanto isso em Mishiro Ryane acaba indo estudar na escola solitude e para seu azar encontra kikyou em sua sala mas a coloca em seu devido lugar voltando a Shikon no tama inuyasha, kagome, sango e Miroku acabam ficando no mesmo grupo em um trabalho de historia e combinam de irem a casa de kagome para faze-lo e agora o que acontecera?

"Nossa e agora ir pra casa dela nossa o que vou fazer" pensou inuyasha. Chegou em seu prédio edifício Barcelona passou pelo portão , pela portaria e subiu rapidamente os três andares de escadas pois só prédios acima de três andares tinham elevador , ao chegar lá em cima estava bem cansado , abriu a porta , se atirou no sofá , tirou os sapatos e jogou a pesada mochila em um canto do sofá " bons tempos que tinha apenas dois professores em Rosewood agora estava bem confuso com cada matéria ter um professor diferente que passam trabalhos e deveres de casa sem se importar uns com os outros e a gente que se vire para arrumar tempo pra tudo" nesse momento sua mãe veio a seu encontro lhe interrompendo os pensamentos:

mãe – e ai filho como foi o dia hoje?

Inu – foi bem só to cheio de coisa pra fazer não tenho tempo pra nada

Mãe – você tem que organizar seu tempo meu filho sua única obrigação na vida e estudar almoce descanse um pouco e duas horas comece a estudar

Inu – eh mas hoje vou fazer um trabalho na casa de uma colega

Mãe – trabalho de que?

Inu - de historia sobre a idade media tem que fazer um resumo sobre as principais eras e apresentar para a turma amanha

E assim inuyasha almoçou e foi descansar e assistir TV no seu quarto que era bem maior que o de Mishiro tinha sua cama , do lado uma mesinha com uma gaveta e um telefone , uma mesa grande onde estudava e almoçava e do lado a TV. Sentia uma sensação estranha , uma ansiedade , as horas demoravam a passar havia combinado com Miroku de saírem as 14:40 pois segundo ele o prédio de kagome e sango era bem perto. O tempo passou eram 14:35 inuyasha já estava no sofá pronto contando os minutos restantes ate que o interfone tocou era Miroku desceu rapidamente e saíram:

Mi – e ae preparado para visitar as gatinhas?

Inu - você só pensa nisso mas me conta como você consegue ser cara de pau com a sango assim?

Mi – Ah nada de mais sou só eu mesmo , você tem que se entrosar mais se não a vida passa e você não aproveita nada

Inu – e vou tentar mas o estranho e que na minha outra escola em Mishiro não tinha esse problema mas acho que porque era mal acostumado todo mundo que chegava em mim duas meninas ate brigaram por mim acredita?

Mi – e você e daqueles quietinhos ne hehhe

Inu- não exatamente hehe

mi- chegamos!

Chegaram ao prédio de kagome e sango era apenas uns 5 minutos do deles era um prédio muito bonito branco com lilás tinha uma pequena cachoeira e as pilastras eram em forma de V . Miroku tocou o interfone de sango que coincidentemente era 105 igual o seu ela apareceu na janela e gritou:

San - ah são vocês já vou!

Logo ela desceu ainda estava com o uniforme da escola , com o cabelo solto e usava um brilho de morango muito brilhante e cheiroso Miroku ao vê-la disse:

Mi - nossa! Sangozinha você e tão gata que eu me casaria com seu irmão só pra dormir no seu quarto!

San – engraçadinho! Oi inuyasha! Vem entra ai gente a kagome já tá descendo

Inu- oi sango!

Logo kagome apareceu estava com uma blusa branca e uma calca comprida verde os cabelos despenteados e com uma cara bem seria!

Kag – oi gente vamos começar logo isso porque não quero tirar nota baixa nesse trabalho

E assim subiram e também coincidentemente kagome morava no 302 igual a inuyasha o silencio reinava ouviam se apenas o barulho de seus passos ate que chegaram a porta era de madeira bem bonita , a sala tinham sofás , uma TV e uma estante com algumas fotos entre elas se destacava uma que tinha um casal, com um neném e uma menina bem sorridente ao lado deles

Mi – que foto linda! E você kagome?

Kag – sim eu , meus pais e meu irmão menor Souta

Mi – e seus pais estão em casa?

Kagome olhou para a foto , abaixou a cabeça lagrimas rolaram sobre seu rosto tinha uma expressão bem triste inuyasha apenas observava a tudo calado sem saber o que dizer ou fazer ate que chegou Souta vindo de seu quarto

Sou – oi sango! Quem são esses caras?

San – oi linduxinho! Esses são Miroku e inuyasha nossos colegas da escola!

Mi - que historia e essa de " linduxinho" olha que eu fico com ciúme heim!

Sou – fazer o que e só pra quem pode! Depois eu te ensino como faz !

Disse isso enquanto abraçava sango e essa lhe dava um estalado beijo na bochecha que ate deixou uma marca do brilho

Mi – grrrr... ora seu moleque!

Nesse momento apareceu um senhor de mais idade vindo de um dos quartos

San – boa tarde senhor Higurashi!

Senhor - boa tarde sango! Quem são esses meninos?

Kag – são meus colegas de escola vovô vieram para fazermos um trabalho de escola

Mi – meu nome e Miroku muito prazer senhor Higurashi

Inu – e o meu e inuyasha muito prazer senhor

Sr. Hi – o prazer e meu meninos! Bem se vão estudar o melhor e sairmos para não atrapalhar vem Souta vamos ao parque

Sou – eba! Ao parque vamos vovô claro!

E assim os dois saíram deixando os quatro jovens sozinhos

Kag – podem se sentar vou buscar alguns livros para pesquisarmos já volto fiquem a vontade!

Miroku e inuyasha se sentaram no sofá grande e sango no pequeno que mais parecia uma poltrona

San – ei gente deixe me explicar e que os pais de kagome morreram quando ela e o irmão eram bem pequenos ai o avo veio para morar com eles desde de então kagome se tornou uma menina seria , descuidada com seu visual e muito compenetrada nos estudos mas antes ela não era assim era uma menina alegre e vaidosa nos conhecemos desde de pequenas porque nossas mães foram colegas de escola e sempre foram grandes amigas e há dois anos acabei me mudando pra ca também!

Mi – ah sim por isso ela e tão seria deve ser difícil crescer sem os pais e ainda mais com um irmão pequeno

Inu – eu que o diga crescer sem meu pai já foi bem difícil pra mim!

Kagome chegou trazendo uma grande pilha de livros

Kag – vamos temos muita coisa a pesquisar

E assim pesquisaram , leram resumiram ate que em duas horas conseguiram terminar as vezes interrompiam por uma piada e uma mão boba de Miroku seguida de um tapa de sango agora só faltava digitar

Kag – ufa! Finalmente acabamos como são quatro eras cada um digita uma que acham?

Mi – e pode ser mas e melhor um ir ditando para outro digitar assim vai mais rápido

San – pode ser então eu vou primeiro vamos Miroku você dita para mim

Mi – claro sangozinha!

Assim kagome e inuyasha ficaram sozinhos na sala enquanto sango e Miroku foram ao quarto onde estava o computador ficaram uns cinco minutos em silencio ate que inuyasha olhou para kagome e disse:

Inu – olha... kagome eu sei mais ou menos como se sente eu cresci sem meu pai que me fez muita falta mas você pode contar com seus amigos há muitas pessoas que gostam de você , seu avo , seu irmão a sango...

Kag – e eu sei mas não e que não goste de amigos mas sabe inuyasha e que não tenho motivação para fazer amizades mas obrigado pela preocupação!

Inu – que bom se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar comigo!

Kag – obrigado inuyasha!

Quando disse isso encostou sua mão na dele e se olharam ate que ouviu um empurrão

San- sai daqui seu tarado não agüento mais você!

Mi – ah qual e só um beijinho que custa!

Inu – esses dois não tem jeito!

Kag – e mesmo!

Sango como digitava rápido acabou digitando todo o trabalho era por volta das 5:30 da tarde estava um belo final de tarde o sol começava a se por desceram , quando chegaram em baixo do bloco um carro de policia passou com a sirene ligada

Mi – se esconde sangozinha!

San- eu porque?

Mi – ser linda assim deve ser um crime inafiançável!

Inu – hahhha bem thau sango, thau kagome!

Kag – thau inuyasha! thau Miroku!

Mi – thau kagome! E thau sangozinha meu amor vou contar cada segundo ate amanha de manha!

San – thau inuyasha e vê se da um jeito no seu amigo ai

Saíram e quando estavam quase em casa inuyasha disse:

Inu – agora entendo a kagome não e ma pessoa deve ser difícil crescer sem pai e mãe

Mi – eh concordo mas nos podemos ajuda-la não há nada que bons amigos não resolvam

E assim terminou mais um dia em Shikon no tama que ficaria por muito tempo na memória de nossos amigos

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Oi pessoal! Ao contrario do capitulo anterior estou muito feliz com as reviews de vocês , os comentários e incentivos "então se e para alegria de todos e felicidade geral da ficção diga ao povo que escrevo!" entendo que vocês não comentem por falta de tempo mas eu acho uma semana muito tempo para vocês comentarem mas se vocês acharem melhor eu demorar mais para postar para dar tempo de vocês lerem e só dizer insisto nisso porque e importante saber a opinião de vocês , criticas e sugestões por isso peco que por favor não deixem de comentar mais uma vez obrigado pelos elogios e incentivos ai vão as respostas: **

**Mk-chan160:**eh eu também acho mas não se preocupe não pretendo deixa-los nessa idade por muito tempo Bjo!

**Rachel: **obrigado pela forca! E quanto ao tempo fica a sugestão que eu dei se quiser que eu demore mais para postar... Bjo!

**Patrícia: **obrigado pelos elogios adorei sua review! Eu detesto a Kikinojo tanto quanto você Bjo!

**Lora:** obrigado pelo apoio gostei muito da sua review Bjo!

**Jaque-Chan: **que bom que gostou obrigado pelo incentivo você anda sumida meninae o que não falta Bjo!

**Ju-sng: ** que bom que esta gostando miga se pudermos marcar um horário na sua agenda para conversarmos agradeço he Bjo!

**E isso ai pessoal! Ate a proxima deixem reviews!**

-


	9. rival

Rival

No capitulo anterior...

Miroku , sango inuyasha e kagome acabam ficando no mesmo grupo de um trabalho de historia e combinam de se encontrar na casa de kagome para faze-lo nisso inuyasha acaba descobrindo porque kagome e fechada e não tem vontade de fazer amigos , ela ficou traumatizada pela perda dos pais que morreram quando ela ainda era muito nova inuyasha a consolou e percebeu que ela era uma boa pessoa...

No dia seguinte inuyasha levantou mais cedo pois estava com medo de apresentar o seminário do trabalho de historia "já pensou se erro alguma coisa , gaguejo ou explico algo mal explicado não posso decepcionar a kagome logo agora que estamos nos aproximando mais ah e melhor ir pra escola logo" e foi pra escola ao chegar lá encontrou Miroku desesperado:

Mi – inuyasha to desesperado não estudei nada! A kagome vai me matar!

Inu – porque não estudou Miroku? Eu que estudei estou nervoso e se você fizer a gente tirar nota baixa não vai ser só ela que vai querer te matar!

E nesse momento kagome e sango chegaram e se sentaram ao lado deles

San – oi meninos! Estudaram? Ta tudo na ponta da língua ne?

mi- nossa sangozinha! Se deus criou alguma coisa mais linda que você! Ele ainda não mandou pra terra!

Inu – eu estudei mas to muito nervoso não tenho facilidade para falar em publico!

Kag – acalme-se inuyasha eu também tinha dificuldade para falar em publico mas e só você se concentrar que tudo vai dar certo!

logo a professora chegou e os grupos começaram a se apresentar ate que chegou a vez do de inuyasha kagome falou primeiro e se saiu muito bem explicou tudo direitinho e bem claramente , depois foi a vez de sango que não foi tão bem quanto a kagome mas ate que se saiu bem ai foi a vez de inuyasha que foi mal no começo mas depois se saiu bem Miroku como não tinha estudado acabou indo mal não sabia o que falar tentava ler inuyasha ate tentou ajuda-lo mas não teve jeito mas a professora ao perceber isso acabou dando nota baixa apenas a ele não prejudicando o resto do grupo. quando todos se apresentaram a professora disse:

prof. – gostaria de parabenizar a turma pois a maioria se dedicou ao trabalho e isso resultou em excelentes apresentações! Tenho uma novidade para vocês temos um aluno novo sei que estamos no final do ano mas ele vai continuar conosco ano que vem vocês já vão o conhecendo melhor pode entrar **Naraku! ** O jovem observou a todos com um ar superior menos kagome a qual deu um olhar mais demorado e simpático e ela o correspondeu da mesma forma " quem esse cara pensa que e para olhar para a kagome desse jeito" pensou inuyasha

prof. – bem vindo Naraku será uma honra ter você aqui conosco , crianças Naraku veio de uma escola muito rigorosa e sempre tirou excelentes notas e um aluno aplicadíssimo

Naraku – obrigado senhorita Rioko realmente me sinto honrado em entrar para essa nobre escola e ter a distinta senhorita como minha professora e principalmente em companhia dessa bela e inteligente senhorita tive a liberdade de observar as apresentações a senhorita se saiu muito bem meus parabéns! E qual sua graça?

Kag – kagome! Obrigada será um prazer estudar com um nobre cavalheiro como você

Na – kagome que nome lindo! Como pensei O prazer e todo meu! Será bom a senhorita ter convívio com um homem de verdade pra variar

Disse enquanto se ajoelhava e beijou a mão direita de kagome

San – tá vendo Miroku bem que você podia aprender alguma coisa com ele e assim que uma mulher merece e gosta de ser tratada

Mi – grande coisa esse mauricinho almofadinha não e inuyasha?... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha estava possesso de ódio ninguém nunca havia visto ele assim antes ate que saiu e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e como a aula estava quase no fim o sinal tocou avisando seu termino ao voltar a sala inuyasha viu kagome saindo de braço dado com Naraku e sango do lado as duas impressionadas e babando pelo mais novo aluno de Blacktorn. Miroku ainda se encontrava na sala e os dois saíram juntos de volta para casa

Inu – você viu ela babando por aquele otário! Ah que ódio e eu começando a achar que ela era fechada com todos devido a perda dos pais e se derrete pelo primeiro idiota que aparece!

Mi – esta com ciúmes inuyasha?

Inu – eu ciúmes ... de onde você tirou isso porque eu estaria?

Mi - e obvio você tá afim da kagome ora

Chegaram ao edifício Barcelona onde moravam

Inu – eu... claro que não bem amanha conversamos isso que tal?

Mi – Ih vou viajar esse final de semana só volto domingo a noite

Inu – Ok boa viagem! Ate mais!

Mi – obrigado! Bom final de semana e qual e relaxa leva na boa kra!

E assim chegou o sábado inuyasha decidiu ir ao shopping para tentar esquecer essa historia do Naraku , as provas de fim de ano! E se distrair Tinha pensado em chamar Miroku mas como ele havia viajado acabou indo sozinho chegando-la avistou um carro vermelho e nele estava alguém que ele conhecia muito bem...

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Oi pessoal e ai espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Demorei um pouco para postar porque tive muitos trabalhos da faculdade para fazer mas tá ai agora vai acontecer algo que muitos queriam eles vão crescer um pouco mais como pretendo fazer a trilogia deles na fic eles vão crescendo aos poucos essa parte deles na quinta serie demorei um pouco mais porque era a parte introdutória! Bem ai estão as respostas:**

**Ju-sng: **por onde anda menina? Pra teclar com você agora tem que marcar hora e he he que bom que esta gostando Bjo! Te ADORO! Tb

**Jaque-Chan:** entendo eu também ando cheio de coisas para fazer! Que bom que você gostou fico muito feliz com isso  Bjo

**Paty: **oi que bom que você tá gostando e ai aconteceu o que você suspeitava acho que não ne? Hehe pode deixar não vou demorar para postar Bjo

**Mk-chan160: **e como você viu nesse capitulo a coisa vai pegar fogo mesmo! Eu adorei ter te conhecido na net! Você e uma pessoa super legal! Bjo!

**Por enquanto e só pessoal e vocês larguem de ser maus só postarem quando eu peco cadê a Rachel e o resto do pessoal que não comentou? Olha que só vou postar o próximo capitulo quando todos comentarem heim! Ate a proxima e deixem reviews! Bjo!**


	10. entre o amor e o poder

**O Amor e o Poder**

(Parte1)

No capitulo anterior...

Inuyasha estava com medo de apresentar o seminário que havia feito com kagome , Sango e Miroku mas no final tudo correu bem mas eis que Inuyasha avista seu primeiro rival Naraku um novo aluno que foi transferido para Blacktorn e acabou se mostrando um gentil cavalheiro e um interesse especial por kagome o que não agradou em nada inuyasha mas quais serão suas reais intenções?

Inuyasha acabou decidindo ir ao shopping para se distrair e esquecer tudo que havia acontecido ao chegar lá avista um carro vermelho sem o teto traseiro ( igual aquele de uma linda mulher) era possível ver que haviam duas pessoas nele " não e possível não pode ser ele" pensou inuyasha e se aproximou do veiculo

Inu – Sesshoumaru e você mesmo?

Sesshy – olha quem esta aqui e você **irmaozinho! **a quanto tempo! Como você cresceu! Não esta muito longe de casa?

que esta fazendo aqui sozinho?

Inu – Ola Sesshoumaru! Faz tempo mesmo estou tentando esfriar a cabeça mas nos mudamos para Shikon no tama

Sesshy - ah então saíram de Mishiro eu moro em Odale uma cidade vizinha a Shikon no tama

Garota – que falta de educação Sesshy nem me apresenta a seu irmão

Sesshy e inu - MEIO IRMAO!

Garota – que seja mas ele e tão fofinho!

Disse apertando a bochecha de inuyasha fazendo o corar levemente

Sesshy – olha que eu fico com ciúme há! Há! Essa e minha namorada Rin! Ano que vem vamos estudar num colégio em Shikon no tama Blacktorn já que estamos no ultimo ano do colegial!

Inu – e eu estudo lá...

Sesshy – bem temos que ir ate mais **irmaozinho! **

Rin – thau cunhadinho!

Disse dando lhe um beijo no rosto fazendo o corar mais que da primeira vez...

Inu – thau Sesshoumaru ... ate logo Rin!...

O tempo passou rápido essa já seria a semana de provas finais todos estavam preocupados Kagome como era dedicada aos estudos já estava praticamente passada em todas as matérias mas isso não a impedia de estar estudando bastante Sango estava na media com notas boas ate inuyasha estava bem Tb tirando matemática que tinha muita dificuldade Miroku estava com a corda no pescoço com perigo de reprovação já que não e muito chegado aos estudos e Naraku já estava passado veio a ultima semana apenas para se anbientalizar já que estudaria em Blacktorn no próximo ano. Enquanto todos estudavam muito para as provas Naraku esperava pacientemente a chegada de sexta feira que Blacktorn realizaria uma festa de despedida da 5 serie. Naraku mora em uma cidade um pouco longe de Shikon no tama Goldenrod uma cidade apenas de mansões sim Naraku descendia de uma família muito rica que vivia da confecção de jóias a partir de pedras e metais preciosos como o ouro , a prata , a esmeralda e o rubi seus pais Vívian viajando em busca de novas minas e acordos para expandir os negócios sendo assim Naraku passou a vida toda sem a atenção dos pais mas cercado de riqueza luxo e tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar estava acostumado a sempre conseguir tudo que deseja não importando o que tenha fazer para isso como sempre ia a reuniões e eventos sociais refinados aprendeu desde de cedo a agir como um cavalheiro sempre fino e educado adorava ostentar sua posição e se destacar como o "**melhor**" o "**perfeito"** em tudo. Já era quinta a tarde e recolhido em seu quarto luxuoso Naraku pensava em Kagome como era linda! Mais linda que todas as jóias que já havia visto estava encantado por ela " ela e linda ela tem que ser minha mas também não preciso me preocupar sou rico , fino e educado sou o partido dos sonhos de qualquer garota hahhha"

Jofrei – já preparei seu sais de banho senhor!

Nar – obrigado já estou indo

Jofrei – deseja mais alguma coisa senhor?

Nar – nada pode se retirar

Jofrei – com sua licença senhor!

Enquanto isso no prédio de kagome e Sango...

Sango estava sem nada pra fazer e decidiu visitar kagome(pra quem não lembra elas moram no mesmo prédio) e tocou o interfone:

San – kagome desce ai e a sango!

Kag – já to indo!

Kagome desceu rapidamente apesar de morar no 3 andar

Kag – oi miga o que foi?

San – e ai tá preparada pra festa amanha?

Kag – ah não vejo motivo pra essa animação toda e só uma festa pra despedirmos da turma e da 5 serie nada demais

San- você tá com a bola toda ne o gatinho do Naraku te dando bola ainda e rico , fino e educado

Kag- e mas não acho que ele esteja dando em cima de mim só esta sendo gentil ele e um cavalheiro! Mas você Tb não pode reclamar tem o Miroku hahahhaa

San – nem me fale daquele hentai insuportável ele podia aprender alguma coisa com o Naraku!

Kag – mas parece que ele gosta mesmo de você!

San- mas ele devia aprender a tratar melhor as mulheres e o inuyasha?

Kag – que tem ele? ( disse ficando visivelmente agitada)

San - nada ele e legal ne?

Kag – e só muito na dele podia se abrir mais!

San- e to ansiosa pra festa amanha!

Kag – vamos ver no que vai dar!

Enquanto isso no prédio de inuyasha e Miroku...

Mi – que foi rapaz? você já esta ai olhando para o nada há um tempão

Inu – nada só estava pensando...

Mi - na kagome? você e afim dela não e?

Inu – não de onde você tirou isso?

Mi – não precisa ficar com vergonha eu Tb estou afim da sangozinha!

Inu – pois não parece você da em cima de todas as meninas

Mi – e que não consigo me controlar! Mas com a sango e diferente eu gosto dela de verdade mas e o Naraku?

Inu – nem me fale naquele almofadinha a kagome ficou lá toda derretida pra ele que ódio!

Mi – e porque você não chega nela?

Inu – ah não sei tenho medo não sei o que dizer? Como agir o que falar? Vamos ver o que vai dar na festa amanha?

Mi – e meu amigo parece que você esta entre o amor e o medo precisa decidir que vai fazer amanha e uma boa oportunidade para isso algo me diz que essa festa acontecera algo que mudara nossas vidas para sempre...

**Fim do capitulo...**

E ai pessoal espero que tenham gostado? To muito feliz com as reviews e os elogios muito obrigado mesmo  e desculpa a demora li muitas fics e to com muitas idéias novas espero que gostem A todas ai vão as respostas:

**Mk-chan160: **oi miga! Realmente a historia vai ficar bem mais interessante hehe Bjao!

**Algum ser: **Ih sei como e acho que fiz um trabalho sobre isso mas que bom que esta ai acompanhando a fic! Bjao!

**Ju-sng: **há há me desculpa miga! O próximo eu prometo que te mando fico feliz que esteja gostando Bjao!

**Jaque-Chan: ** bem eu sou assim hahahhaa quanto ao interesse já deu pra tirar as conclusões ne? Que bom que gostou ! Bjao

**Beatriz: ** Oh muito obrigado! Que bom que esta gostando

Adorei sua review! Bjao

**Ashley-inu: **brigado pela sinceridade claro que não podia deixar a kagome fora da fic ne! Que bom que mudou de idéia! Obrigado! Adorei sua review Bjao

E pessoal por enquanto e só continuem deixando reviews! ADORO! Todas vocês! Ah eu atualizei meu profile! Bjao ate a proxima...


	11. Chapter 11

Encontros e Desencontros 

(parte2)

no capitulo anterior...

Miroku , sango inuyasha e kagome estavam com grande expectativa para a festa e Naraku parecia planejar algo o que será? vamos descobrir...

Era o primeiro dia de férias eram 9h da manha! Inuyasha espreguiçava na cama:

" ah 9h da manha nem nas férias consigo acordar tarde"

levantou e foi tomar café estava nervoso pois a festa já era essa noite as 6h da tarde!

As palavras de Miroku ainda retumbavam em sua cabeça "mudara nossas vidas para sempre" o que poderia acontecer em uma simples festa que causaria tanta confusão? kagome ficar com Naraku? Ah nem sabia ao certo! Começou a sentir falta de sua vida antes de se mudar ai Ryane onde esta você agora...?

Enquanto isso Kagome também estava inquieta não sabia o que fazer como agir não estava nem um pouco afim de Naraku mas como dar um fora nele? Alem de ser bastante tímida Naraku era ate um bom partido , rico , bonito todas babavam por ele mas e inuyasha? Lembrou-se de suas orelhinhas balacando e sua cara de bravo ...

Sango também estava confusa por um lado gosta de Miroku mas tinha duvida se ele a amava ou só queria usa-la como as outras sabia que seria difícil ele perder seu jeito de tarado mas o pior que parece que esta se apaixonando por ele de verdade e agora? O que fazer?...

Miroku estava pensando em como provar a sango que havia mudado que a ama de verdade! Mas como parecia quase incontrolavel quando caia em si já havia feito já era tarde demais...

Naraku estava mais tranqüilo pensando em meio para chamar a atenção de kagome! Decidiu vestir o terno mais fino que possuía ir de limosine e o que poucos sabiam que Naraku havia estrelado um filme a pouco tempo chamado ódio e conceito estava começando a estreia seria logo no dia seguinte! Decidiu levar o trailer e exibi-lo no telao durante a festa para impressionar mais ainda!

jarbas providencie tudo a festa e daqui a 2h!

certamente senhor! "dessa vez você não me escapa kagome hahhha"

logo se passaram as 2h enquanto todos estavam perdidos em pensamentos! Todos se arrumavam para a festa sango estava na casa de kagome estava indecisa sobre qual vestido usar:

sango o que vc acha o azul ou o vermelho?

Ah o vermelho combina com seu sapato

Ah você acha e que você sabe não tenho costume de ir a festas

Mas essa vale a pena hehe

Você esta toda feliz porque vai a festa não e sango-chan? E por causa do Miroku hihihi

Não começa kagome o que eu ia querer com aquele pervertido?

Um sei há mim você não engana?

Logo chegou 6:30 o horário da festa inuyasha estava na casa de Miroku se arrumando

Miroku pra que tanto perfume assim vc parece um gambá rs rs

Inuyasha vc não entende nada desse jeito a minha sangozinha vai ficar louquinha por mim você vai ver

Eu heim só se for louca pra sair correndo de perto de você hahhha

E você doido pra dar uns pegas na kagome ne hehe

Pensa que sou pervertido igual você e?

Vamos logo se não iremos chegar tarde

Vamos dom juan...

**Fim Do capitulo...**

**Ola pessoal não morri não rsrrs desculpa ter demorado tanto e que andei meio sem criatividade hehe mas voltei espero que tenham gostado Bjos e deixem reviews**


	12. o plano de Naraku

**O PLANO DE NARAKU **

No capitulo anterior...

Todos estavam com muita expectativa para a festa seria o pressentimento de Miroku verdadeiro oque aconteceria na festa que poderia mudar a vida de todos para sempre! Vamos descobrir...

Enquanto todos se arrumavam Naraku estava arrumando tudo para a festa queria tudo perfeito nos mínimos detalhes. Havia uma grande fila de caminhões na porta da escola e dúzias de caminhões e muitos empregados carregando caixas, cadeiras, mesas , bebidas luzes muitas luzes de varias cores como se fosse uma boate ainda faltava uma hora para a festa Naraku enquanto vistoriava os empregados pensava: " kagome você e tão linda e uma beleza como a sua merece o mundo! Inuyasha você não perde por esperar se soubesse a surpresinha que tenho pra você!"

Alguns meses antes...

Antes de Naraku ser transferido para Shikon no tama morava em olivine uma cidade apenas de condomínios fechados e grandes mansões e cada condomínio parecia uma mini cidade tinha tudo escola , mercado hospital, parques escolas tudo apenas para pessoas ricas, famílias de tradição de alta classe na sociedade. Naraku vivia no condomínio de Rosewood que tinha uma das melhores escolas do Japão a famosa CEPR ( Centro de Ensino Privado de Rosewood) alem de alunos ricos a escola disponibilizava 20 das vagas para alunos de baixa e media condição social essas vagas são disputadas em um processo de seleção que era conhecido por ser muito difícil apenas os mais inteligentes conseguiam disputar as vagas. Após ter se formado junto com inuyasha kikyou decidiu que queria entrar na CEPR de qualquer jeito pois a escola alem de 1 e 2 grau também e uma faculdade e alunos que estudassem o 1 e 2 grau La tinham uma grande chance de conseguir bolsa integral. Kikyou estudou muito durante o verão e acabou conseguindo passar e se matriculou na 5 serie e acabou caindo na mesma classe que Naraku a tendência era que os residentes do condomínio tivesse um desprezo pelos bolsistas mas por uma razão inexplicável ate mesmo para o próprio Naraku este teve uma certa simpatia por kikyou e decidiu ajuda-la no primeiro dia de aula se tinha o costume de escolher um parceiro de estudos todos ignoraram Kikyou e por sorte ou azar ele era a única bolsista daquela turma. As turmas eram muito pequenas de 20 alunos apenas era um costume da instituição enquanto os outros a olhavam com rabo de olho Naraku chegou calmamente ate ela e disse:

Ola adorável jovem qual o seu nome?

Kikyou porque? Veio rir de mim como os outros?

Não pelo contrario vejo que você e uma jovem ambiciosa que luta pelos seus ideais se não estaria aqui certo?

Sim pena que nem todo mundo pensa assim qual o seu nome?

Naraku a seu dispor! Mas porque? Oque te aconteceu antes de chegar aqui?

Bem eu moro em Mishiro no ano passado acabei brigando com meu grande amigo de infância o inuyasha conheço ele desde de o jardim praticamente tudo estava perfeito ate que chegou uma metida uma tal de Ryane ai ele me abandonou e um dia ainda o peguei me xingando com ela pode?

Nossa! Que amigo heim! Mas ele não se arrependeu? Não pediu desculpas?

Sim só que fiquei muito irritada mas com o tempo estava pensando em perdoa-lo ainda mais porque ele ia se mudar

Nossa mas oque aconteceu? Pra onde ele ia se mudar?

Ele agiu como uma criança infantil com um vizinho idiota dele me jogou água vc acredita? Penso como pude dar tanta importância a esse muleke

Ah já entendi vc sentia por ele algo mais que amizade estou certo?

Sim infelizmente

Mas pra onde ele se mudou?

Shikon no tama

Que coincidência estou pensando em estudar em uma escola que de La talvez pedirei transferencia no meio do semestre

Mas porque? aqui e uma das melhores se não a melhor do Pais

Sim mas não gosto do clima daqui todos se acham apenas por serem ricos o dinheiro não e nada se não souber usa-lo da maneira certa e Blacktorn também e uma excelente escola

Hum vejo que você também não e como os outros

Hum obrigado vamos logo o intervalo já acabou

Assim acabaram se tornando muito amigos sempre tiravam as melhores notas e os outros passaram ate a ter um respeito maior por Kikyou. O tempo passou rápido e logo chegou o meio do semestre Naraku acabou se decidindo em ir mesmo estudar em Blacktorn no ultimo dia se despediu de Kikyou:

pois eh chegou a hora da despedida hehe

você tem mesmo que ir não será a mesma coisa aqui sem você

sim mas não se preocupe moro aqui ao lado venho te visitar quem sabe não encontre o inuyasha por lá hahah

inuyasha aposto quem nem se lembra mais de mim

pois ele não sabe oque esta perdendo

poxa que lindo

após dizer essas palavras ambos sentiram uma sensação estranha uma leveza no coração ( traduzindo rolou um clima ) seus rostos se aproximaram testas narizes e finalmente lábios se tocaram kikyou ficou vermelha e olhando para Naraku disse:

nossa nunca me senti assim antes e... que... nunca tinha feito isso... eh... antes sabe

hehe fico feliz de ter sido o primeiro ah antes que eu me esqueça pegue isso

disse enquanto tirou do bolso um pequeno envelope roxo

oque e isso?

E o convite para a festa de lançamento do meu filme que será no final do ano provavelmente em Blacktorn eu te ligo para confirmar

Tudo bem obrigado...

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Ola pessoal não morri não rsrs e que fiquei meio sem tempo por causa da faculdade mas agora voltei estou com muitas idéias para a fic a opinião de vocês e muito importante por favor me digam se estão gostando idéias sugestões postarei logo o próximo capitulo Bjs!**

**Ate a proxima...**


	13. A Festaparte1

**A FESTA**

**( parte 1)**

**No capitulo anterior...**

Acabou-se descobrindo que Naraku conheceu kikyou antes de ser transferido para Blacktorn mas porque manteve isso em segredo? Quais serão suas reais intenções? Será verdadeiro pressentimento de Miroku que depois da festa suas vidas mudarão pra sempre? Vamos descobrir...

O tempo passou rápido enquanto Naraku se perdia em seus pensamentos e lembranças faltava apenas uma hora para a tão esperada festa. Inuyasha já estava impaciente se arrumando e em duvida sobre qual roupa vestir ficou uns 15 mim pensando e acabou se decidindo pela que mais gostava mesmo jaqueta e calca jeans, blusa vermelha e tênis preto havia combinado de se encontrar com Miroku meia hora antes da festa embaixo do bloco sentou se no sofá e se deixou levar por pensamentos " kagome você e diferente te todas as garotas que já conheci me sinto estranho quando chego perto de você não sei como agir sinto um nervosismo estranho tem apenas alguns dias mas parece que tem muito tempo que não a vejo sinto sua falta mas eu sentindo falta de uma garota? Porque? Oque esta acontecendo comigo? Você me cativa não apenas por sua beleza mas por tudo o pior e que não tenho coragem de lhe dizer isso!

inuyasha!

o que?

Respondeu assustado como se tivesse sido acordado de um transe rapidamente!

o Miroku esta te chamando no interfone vocês vão a uma festa certo?

Sim mamãe diga a ele que já estou indo

Desceu rapidamente os três andares de escadas ao chegar lá Miroku o observou com uma ar de surpresa

tá chique o garoto hehe

não começa Miroku

Miroku estava com calca e blusa preta e uma jaqueta azul escuro.

vamos logo inuyasha não quero deixar a sangozinha esperando

você não toma jeito mesmo não e Miroku? Hehe

enquanto isso na casa de kagome...

kagome estava em duvida sobre ir a festa ou não? Sango estava com ela tentando convence-la

kagome você tem que ir todos os nossos amigos estarão lá vai qual o problema?

Ah sango-chan não gosto muito de festas não levo jeito pra me arrumar fico com vergonha sabe?

Ah eu te ajudo! Sua boba você vai ficar linda vai ver só

Tudo bem você venceu hihi

Sango estava com um vestido azul escuro com umas estrelas bordadas em prata com sapatos e brincos combinando cabelos soltos e um brilho rosa claro bem fraquinho.

Kagome pegou um vestido emprestado de sango rosa com flores bordadas também em prata e também com sapatos e brincos combinando só que com o cabelo preso e o mesmo brilho rosa claro. Depois de se arrumarem se preparavam pra sair Souta as avistou ao saírem do quarto

oba uma festa! Eu posso ir maninha posso! Posso!

Não lá não e lugar de crianças alem disso vai passar da hora de você dormir

Ah mas eu quero me leva! Vai!

Sua irmã esta certa filho seja um bom menino e vai direto para o seu quarto!

nossa kagome! Filhinha! Você esta linda! Já e uma mocinha!

Ola sango tudo bem? Você também esta linda!

Tudo bem! Obrigado Sra. Higurashi!

Vão com Deus e divirtam-se meninas!

Amem vamos sim

Quando ia sair a porta se abriu era o pai de kagome!

boa noite sango! Nossa onde minha princesinha! Tão linda e arrumada!

Boa noite papai!

Boa noite Sr. Higurashi! Vamos a festa do Naraku ! ele fez uma festa pra comemorar o lançamento do seu filme e despedida da nossa turma da sexta serie!

Ah sim Naraku afilhado do meu patrão o Sr. Raimond estávamos conversando hoje ele me contou sobre a festa e disse que vocês são colegas de classe seja gentil com ele e bom fazermos amizade com pessoas de classe!

Tudo bem papai disse kagome meio receosa

Temos que ir thau papai thau mamãe

Thau Sr. e Sra. Higurashi!

Thau! Divirtam-se meninas.

Enquanto isso inuyasha e Miroku estavam bem próximos ao local onde se realizaria a festa quando o celular de Miroku tocou

alo quem e?

sou eu filho seu pai passou mal venha pra casa me ajudar! Temos que leva-lo ao hospital

tá legal já estou indo mamãe

sinto muito inuyasha tenho que ir boa sorte amigo e não esqueça seja você mesmo!

Sim claro e melhoras a seu pai

Após isso Miroku saiu correndo rapidamente. Inuyasha ficou ainda mais inseguro e agora oque fazer estava ainda mais inseguro sem a ajuda do amigo mas já estou aqui não vou desistir! E determinado continuou seguindo ate a escola!

Enquanto isso faltava apenas meia hora para o inicio da festa Naraku chamou seu motorista

jarbas! Prepare a limunise

sim senhor!

Rapidamente Naraku entrou e ordenou

siga para Mishiro! Quero chegar antes do inicio da festa!

Certamente senhor!

E rapidamente chegaram a casa de kikyou Naraku abriu rapidamente a porta e tocou a campainha

sou eu vamos logo se não vamos perder a festa!

Já vou!

Kikyou desceu as escadas saiu rapidamente estava com um vestido verde claro brincos e colar de esmeraldas e um sapato combinando

nossa você esta linda! Sabia que ficariam perfeitos em você!

Obrigado! Nunca usei uma roupa tão chique!

De nada! Já entendeu bem o plano?

Disse enquanto puxava a porta da limosine

mais ou menos me explica de novo?

Claro no caminho! Jarbas pisa fundo! Estamos nos atrasando!

Certamente senhor!

Enquanto isso kagome e sango estavam próximas a escola

kagome- chan você devia ser mais gentil com o inuyasha

eu porque?

Sinto que ele gosta de você sabe? Só que ele e meio tímido

Ah que isso sango somos apenas amigos mal nos conhecemos aposto que ele deve ter ate namorada

Ah eu não penso assim...

Inuyasha também estava perto de chegar quando viu um carro parar bem em sua frente

Perai conheço esse carro! Sesshoumaru !

Sim Ola irmaozinho oque faz aqui essa hora?

Estou indo a festa do Naraku!

Que coincidência eu também entra ae te dou uma carona só vou buscar a Rin e já vamos

Tudo bem

Chegaram ao prédio de Rin ela já estava esperando

Ola amor disse dando um selinho no meio irmão de inuyasha

Ola respondeu do mesmo jeito serio de sempre!...

**Fim do capitulo...**

**Ola pessoal! Eai que bom que estão gostando** ** muito obrigado pelos elogios e pelas reviews e vocês que não deixaram por favor deixem só pra me pra mim saber que estão ai pois a opinião de vocês e muito importante pra mim BJS! **

**Mk-chan160: **oi miga! Muito obrigado pelos conselhos que tem me dado eles tem me ajudado muito bomzinhos? Haha acho que no próximo capitulo você vai mudar de idéia... TE ADORO! Bjs!

**Nemo letting go: ** oi que bom que gostou muito obrigado pela review! Bjs!

**Manu Higurashi: **oi que bom que tá gostando deve ter ficado ainda mais curiosa ne? Hehe Bjs!

**Algum ser: **oi obrigado pela review fico feliz Bjs!

**E isso ai pessoal ate a proxima deixem reviews a vontade! Xd: **


	14. A Festa parte 2

**A FESTA**

**( parte 2)**

no capitulo anterior...

Todos estavam se arrumando e ansiosos para a festa o pai de Miroku passa mal e isso acaba o impedindo de ir a festa Inuyasha encontra seu meio irmão Sesshoumaru que se dirigia a festa com sua namorada Rin. Kagome e Sango também estavam indo para a festa enquanto isso Naraku foi buscar kikyou e pareciam estar bolando algum plano oque será? Vamos descobrir...

Kagome e Sango chegam a escola Blacktorn onde se realizara a festa mas o lugar ainda esta vazio poucas pessoas tinham chegado.

Kag- e chegamos mas parece estar cedo ainda quantas horas?

San- 7:30 falta meia hora ainda pra festa começar

Kag- pois eh será que os meninos vão aparecer?

San- acho que sim falando nisso e o inuyasha heim?

Kag- que tem ele?

San- ah não se faça de desentendida! Não reparou o jeito que ele olha pra você ?

Kag- ah ele olha pra todo mundo ele e muito na dele observador pensativo não venha com essas insinuações você devia se preocupar com o Miroku que vive atrás de você

San- ah mas aquele ali não pode ver um rabo de saia da em cima de qualquer uma eu gosto dele mas ele nunca vai mudar mesmo

Kag- acho que se você desse uma chance ele mudava ele parece gostar de você de verdade

San- pois eu duvido! E o Naraku heim? Ele vive galanteando você e ainda e bonito, rico, fino e educado

Kag- não gosto do tipo dele acho meio metido com um ar de superioridade não combina muito comigo mas ate parece o inuyasha gostando de mim

San- ah ficou vermelha! Porque? Você gosta dele ne pode confessar

Kag- ah Ta bom vai gosto mas ele deve ter ate namorada

San- tem nada ele gosta de você miga se aproveita hoje a festa se aproxima dele e você vai ver

Kag- Hum... tá bom mas só para você ver que estou certa

Enquanto isso inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e Rin chegam a festa. Que já havia lotado no meio tempo em que Kagome e Sango conversavam

Inu- ixi tá cheio aqui em gente como vou achar a kagome agora?

Rin- que bonitinho! Ta procurando a namoradinha? Cunhadinho?

Inuyasha corou a face e respondeu

Inu- não e só uma colega! Nada de mais

Rin – que fofinho! Ficou com vergonha!

Sesshy- deixa ele Rin! se quiser pode ir procurar seus amigos não precisa ficar grudado na gente!

Rin- poxa também não precisa expulsar o coitadinho!

Inu- tudo bem eu já estou indo obrigado pela carona

Sesshy- de nada cachorrinho

Inu- grrrrrr... não gosto que me chame assim

Quando ia responder inuyasha Sesshoumaru se conteve teve um ar de surpresa ao ver que se aproximava um rosto conhecido mas que não via há muito tempo! Era uma youkai como ele muito bonita usava um vestido azul com rodamoinhos bordados em prata e um prendedor de cabelo dourado em forma de pena . quando chegou próximo a Sesshoumaru o abraçou fortemente e disse?

Sesshy gatinho! Que saudades não se lembra mais de mim a quanto tempo!

Sesshoumaru ficou muito constrangido com aquilo tentando se soltar da garota respondeu no mesmo tom serio de sempre :

Sesshy - e verdade Kagura! O que você faz por aqui?

Kagu – eu vim a festa a festa do meu priminho querido

notavasse claramente um tom de cinismo e ironia nas suas ultimas duas palavras

Sesshy – Hum... você e prima daquele sujeito!

Kagu- ah não sei oque você tem contra ele ...

Ah um tempo atrás antes de ser transferido para Blacktorn Sesshoumaru e Kagura foram colegas durante o 1 grau. Ela sempre teve uma paixão secreta por ele chegou ate a se declarar mas o youkai sempre a tratou com frieza possuíam apenas uma fraca amizade mas ela desde então nunca perde a chance de dar em cima dele. Já não se viam a 2 anos e meio Sesshoumaru após se formar no 1 grau decidiu estudar em Blacktorn já que sua antiga escola ia apenas ate o 1 grau onde conheceu Rin e acabaram se apaixonando. Após isso Kagura foi estudar n a escola Rosewood juntamente com Naraku a pedido de seu pai Toguro que e irmão do falecido pai de Naraku . a Família de Kagura não possuía uma condição financeira tão boa como a de seu primo não sendo poucas as vezes que Toguro recorria a Naraku quando precisava de dinheiro. Naraku os ajudava apenas em consideração a memória de seu pai pois ele e Kagura nunca se deram bem não se suportavam Kagura o tratava bem por depender dele mas sempre com ar de cinismo e ironia ... certa vez na festa de aniversario de Kagura Naraku e Sesshoumaru acabaram se conhecendo o youkai não gostou nada do ar de superioridade de Naraku este também teve antipatia do jeito arrogante de Sesshoumaru ...

Sesshy – não fui com a cara dele

Kag- esquece isso vamos dançar?

Rin que havia permanecido quieta ate então não se agüentando mais de ciúme gritou:

Rin – oh! Sua intrometida se você não percebeu ele esta comigo!

Kagu- ah não to falando com você metida. Ela e muita areia para o seu caminhaozinho sua baranga!

Rin- eu não vou aturar desaforo não!

Dizendo isso pulou para cima de Kagura puxando seus cabelos essa jogou o corpo contra ela as duas caíram no chão e continuavam se bater e xingar todas pessoas pararam para olhar o barraco inclusive Kagome e Sango que ainda conversavam...

Naraku e kagome já estavam quase chegando a festa. Uma semana antes Naraku foi a casa de Kikyou que não tinha mais visto desde que foi estudar em Blacktorn. Naraku chegou na casa e tocou a campainha logo Kikyou foi abrir e com um ar de surpresa disse:

Ki- Naraku! E você mesmo! A quanto tempo! Pensei que tinha me esquecido!

Na- eu não que isso minha doce amiga porque achou que a esqueceria?

Ki- a você disse que me visitaria em Rosewood e nunca foi!

Na- e verdade me desculpe andei muito ocupado como estão as coisas lá?

Ki- não e a mesma coisa sem você e como esta Blacktorn?

Na- esta bem! Encontrei seu amigo inuyasha ele não parece estar sentindo sua falta pelo contrario! Vive atras de uma menina de lá a Kagome!

Ki- Hum.. pelo nome deve ser uma biscate vagabunda qualquer como a Ryane

Na- bem ela e uma jovem muito bela e encantadora

Ki- ate você também corre atrás dela oque ela tem que eu não tenho?

Na- a questão não e bem essa vamos ao que interessa

Ki- oque? Você não veio aqui só pra me ver?

Na- não me diga que já esqueceu! Não se lembra daquele envelope roxo que lhe dei?

Ki- lembro sim claro!

Na- então essa e a oportunidade perfeita para resolvermos todos os nosso problemas o inuyasha esta interessado na Kagome mas não tem coragem de se declarar ela parece estar começando a se interessar por ele e a hora certa de agirmos

Ki- sim mas oque podemos fazer?

Na- simples se a Kagome ver o inuyasha com outra ficara desencantada com ele e vulnerável ai será a hora perfeita para mim ai que você entra e minha festa será uma oportunidade perfeita para isso! Mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só e ai topa?

Ki- sim claro e um bom plano mas tenho que estar linda e bem chique

Na- já providenciei isso JARBAS!

Jar- chamou senhor?

Na- pegue o pacote verde que esta no porta malas da limosine

O empregado logo voltou com o pacote e Naraku o entregou a Kikyou

Ki- nossa e lindo!

Na- não tanto quanto você!

Naraku ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por dizer aquelas palavras pois estava apaixonado por Kagome mas se sentia estranho próximo a Kikyou como na ocasião anterior

Ki- você sempre tão gentil Naraku!

E acabaram se beijando novamente os dois sem entender direito o porque daquilo apenas se deixaram levar pelo momento...

Kagome e Sango ainda conversavam Sesshoumaru acabou indo embora com Rin deixando Inuyasha sozinho e Kagura foi trocar de roupa e esperar pelo primo.

Kag- nossa você viu que barraco!

San- nossa! Aquele não e a namorada do meio irmão do inuyasha ?

Kag- eh sim falando em inuyasha! Vou seguir seu conselho vou falar com ele afinal não se perde nada por tentar!

San- e isso ai amiga!

Falando isso deu um forte abraço em Kagome

Naraku chega a festa com kikyou e os dois encontram Kagura

Kagu- ola priminho não me apresenta sua amiguinha

Na- não vem com essa de priminho você que não me apronte das suas garota! Hoje e um dia perfeito não quero que você estrague meus planos

Kagu- tá bom não precisa ser tão grosso! Já ouviu falar em maracugina eh um santo remédio para os nervos haha

Ki- olha lá o inuyasha! No portão de entrada e esta sozinho

Na- não perde tempo e a sua chance vai lá!

Na- que sorte a minha lá esta Kagome esta indo em direção ao inuyasha vamos agir e nossa chance

Ki- Ok vamos lá

Kikyou logo se aproximou de inuyasha e ficou o observando ate que ele se virou e seus olhares se encontraram muito surpreso disse:

Inu – Kikyou e você?

Ki- sim nossa a quanto tempo não e?

Inu- sim

Simultaneamente Naraku se aproxima de Kagome a poucos metros de onde estavam inuyasha e Kikyou

Na- nossa você esta linda Kagome fala enquanto se inclina e beija a mão de Kagome

kag- ah e gentileza sua

Na- estou indo estudar no exterior nos EUA depois fazer uma faculdade por lá não gostaria de me acompanhar em 3 anos estaríamos de volta você poderia melhorar a condição de sua família seu pai aprovaria ele e empregado do meu padrinho são muito amigos

Kag- ah fico lisonjeada mas não posso aceitar minha vida e aqui em Shikon no tama família amigos estão todas aqui...

Inu- e verdade mas muito tempo mesmo nossa você esta linda!

Ki- você também!

Falando isso foi aproximando o rosto do dele o meio youkai ficou sem reação e acabaram se beijando

Kagome se virou e flagrou a cena e sentiu uma mistura de tristeza e raiva virou se para Naraku que já estava um pouco afastado e disse:

Kag- espere! Naraku mudei de idéia aceito sua proposta!...

**Continua...**

**Eai pessoal tudo bem? Nossa esse foi o melhor que já escrevi! Eai que estão achando! Gostaram? Valeu o suspense para essa festa? Hehe obrigado pelas reviews agora a fic vai passar por grandes mudanças agora mais que nunca preciso da opinião de vocês me digam oque gostarão oque gostariam de ver? Deixem reviews e muito importante a opinião de vocês! Estou com a idéia de uma nova fic já comecei a escreve-la devo postar o 1 cap essa semana Bjs! E comente por favor! **

**Manu Higurashi: oi muito obrigado pelas reviews e ai matou a curiosidade? Bjs!**

**Mk-chan160: oi miga pois eh a surpresa ficou pra esse cap que você achou? Obrigado pelos incentivos! Bjs!**

**Isso ai pessoa! E ajudem um escritor em decadência deixem reviews pelo amor de Deus! Rs rs Bjs**

**Ate a proxima!**


	15. a distancia e o tempo amigos ou inimigos

**Ola pessoal (se e que tem alguém ai rsrrs) não eu não morri e que com a faculdade a coisa complicou um pouco, mas agora decidi voltar, mas isso e se vcs quiserem continuar acompanhando essa fic. A opinião de vcs será muito importante pra saber se continuo ou não essa fic. Bem vamos ao que interessa sei que vcs devem estar curiosos pra saber o que vai acontecer (se e que ainda lembram da historia rsrs) vamos lá!!! **

**A DISTANCIA E O TEMPO INIMIGOS OU ALIADOS?**

Naraku mal havia acreditado no que acabava de ouvir seu plano havia dado certo havia conseguido! Seu plano deu certo! Sentiu se feliz mesmo sabendo que seus planos nunca falham. Virou-se dirigindo na direção de kagome e disse:

-Na: isso vai ser melhor assim veja! Se ele realmente gostasse de você estaria lá beijando à outra! Claro que não, ele não te merece não sabe apreciar o seu valor assim como eu!

- Kag: realmente, eu que achei que esse bobo era diferente! Como fui boba! Iludi-me a toa. Eu não tenho sorte para o amor mesmo! (

- Na: não fique assim eu cuidarei de você vamos não há mais nada o que fazer aqui

Ao dizer essa ultima palavra Naraku dirigiu uma olhar de vitória a kikyou que ainda estava nos braços de inuyasha que estava de costas para Naraku e Kagome ainda não tinha tido noção do que havia acontecido e do que poderia ter acontecido. Naraku conduziu kagome ate a saída da escola todos estavam tão entretidos com a festa que não raparam sua ausência e bem verdade que a maioria das pessoas pouco se importava com Naraku, mas sim com sua condição financeira. Após um tempo Sango estranhou a demora de Kagome e dirigiu-se ao portão de saída para procurar à amiga, mas não a encontrou. Quando retornava para sua mesa ouviu um barulho era uma bicicleta desgovernada entrou rapidamente em alta velocidade se chocou com uma pedra e seu ocupamente caiu há uns metros dela. Uma multidão Sango foi ver de quem se travava era Miroku.

- San: MIROKU!!! Você esta bem! Seu irresponsável poderia ter quebrado um braço ou uma perna

Disse enquanto o pegava em seus braços ainda no chão.

- Mi: AH! Como dói me desculpe Sangozinha! Meu pai não se sentiu bem fui deixá-lo no hospital! Mas por sorte não era nada grave. Minha mãe ficou com ele e me deixou vir para a festa estava louco para vê-la não consigo para de pensar no nosso ultimo encontro

- San: eu tb nossa quando você quer e tão roma...

Quando ia terminar a frase sentiu uma mão invadindo sua cintura subindo mais e alcançando lugares impróprios o que arrancou risos da multidão que ainda observava aquela situação.

- San: ah seu bobo! Eu pensando que você ia mudar

- Mi: perdoe-me e que...

San: e que nada não me procure mais seu.. Seu PEVERTIDO!

Após dizer isso saiu correndo abrindo caminho entre a multidão. Miroku tentou se levantar para segui-la, mas sentiu uma forte dor no pe que parecia estar torcido. Inuyasha ao ver aquele tumulto se aproximou ao ver o amigo no chão se aproximou e disse:

- Inu nossa!! Miroku!! Você esta bem? O que houve?

- Mi: nada estou bem, mas acho que torci o pe! Ai. Mas isso não importa estraguei tudo de novo amigão talvez eu não mereça o amor da sangozinha!

- Inu: que isso cara!! Eu sou o pessimista aqui! Cadê o seu otimismo de sempre! Vamos! Vai desistir agora?

- Mi: ah questão não e desistir o que posso fazer se sempre estrago tudo!

- Inu: eu acredito em você! Mas vamos cuidar desse pe primeiro. Ei vocês alguém pode me ajudar aqui?

- Mi: eu quis tanto fugir do hospital e terei que voltar pra ele. Disse em meio há um riso tristonho

Inuyasha com a ajuda de mais duas pessoas carregava miroku. Em meio ao caminho ia pensando no que lhe havia acontecido há alguns minutos atrás...

_- Inu: kikyou pare! Eu gosto de outra agora! _

_- kiky: como assim outra? E aquela kagome! Não e?_

_-inu: sim e! ela! Sinto muito, mas gosto de você apenas como amiga, por favor, me entenda não quero te magoar!_

_-Kiky: e sempre assim! Ne? Antes era a boboca da Ryane agora essa sonsa da Kagome você sempre tem alguém que você mais do que eu! Porque inuyasha? POR QUÊ???_

_-inu: não e porque eu quero a gente não manda nos sentimentos eu se pudesse escolher.._

_- kiky: não diga mais nada! Adeus!! Pode ir correr atrás daquela sonsa o meu consolo e que duvido que ela olhe na sua cara de novo! hauauauaua _

_- inu: por quê? Kikyou espere!! KIKYOU!..._

- Mi: inuyasha!

– inu: ...

- Mi: INUYASHA!

-Inu: ora o que foi? Não precisa gritar Miroku

- Mi: chegamos ao hospital há meia hora e você esta ai sonhando acordado que aconteceu?

- inu: nem me lembre a festa não foi tão boa quanto eu esperava!

- mi: nem me fale alem de torcer o pe estraguei tudo com a Sangozinha! Estava tão feliz de vê-la se preocupando comigo e quando já tinha estragado tudo

- inu: eu nem vi a kagome estou com medo de que ela possa ficar sabendo do que aconteceu

- Mi: mas o que houve afinal? Conta!

- inu: eu estava na festa procurando a Kagome acabei encontrando a Kikyou ficamos conversando e quando deu por mim ela me beijou fiquei surpreso e sem ação na hora, mas o que me preocupou realmente foi que ela disse que a kagome nunca mais olharia na minha cara! Porque será que ela disse isso?

-Mi: eu não sei cara! Será que ela não viu vocês ou alguém contou pra ela

- inu: Naraku!! Como não pensei nisso antes! Eles devem ter planejado algo!

- Mi: vai lá cara! Logo minha mãe chegara para ficar comigo! Vai lá antes que seja tarde!

- inu: eh isso mesmo que vou fazer!

Em Blacktorn a festa estava quase no fim. Muitas pessoas ainda conversavam, outras bebiam, e ainda havia casais de namorados que aproveitavam a linda noite de luar um pouco afastados do movimento da festa. Naraku observava tudo do andar mais alto da escola estava perdido em pensamentos ainda se vangloriando por seu plano ter dado certo. Não que tenha sido a primeira vez, mas dessa vez era especial! Foi tirado dos pensamentos por batidas na porta!

- toc toc toc

- Nar: quem e?

- Jarbas: sou eu senhor desculpe incomoda-lo, mas tem uma senhorita aqui que deseja vê-lo.

- Nar: sim Jarbas pode deixar entrar!

- Kik: sou eu! Naraku! Vim cumprimentá-lo seu plano realmente foi um sucesso!!

- Nar: meu não nosso sem você não teria conseguido, mas temos que dar o golpe final agora.

- kik: como assim?

- Nar: sim alguém pode ter visto que você o beijou ou eles podem desconfiar que planejamos tudo.

- Kik: sim e verdade, mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Nar: simples você conhece bem a letra do inuyasha não e?

- Kik: sim claro, mas letra? Não estou entendendo

- Nar: simples você lembra do curso de caligrafia que fizemos em Rosewood?

- Kik: aquele em que aprendemos a copiar a letra de qualquer pessoa? Lembro claro!

-Nar: então você vai escrever um bilhete para a kagome imitando a letra do inuyasha e eu escreverei outro para o inuyasha imitando a letra da kagome entendeu?

- Kik: sim entendi você e um gênio Naraku!

- Nar: você vai ver esse será o golpe de misericórdia

Enquanto nisso no portão de saída de Blacktorn Sango havia encontrando kagome e já estavam conversando há algum tempo!

-San: não acredito que ele teve coragem de fazer isso com você, mas você tem certeza que não foi ela que agarrou ele?

-Kag: qual e? Ninguém me contou eu vi! Ele estava abraçando ela e tudo

- San: a gente não da sorte mesmo no amor eu estava toda feliz e iludida com o Miroku, mas ele não muda mesmo hoje ele chegou aqui na festa correndo de bicicleta tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu no chão eu fui lá lo socorre-lo ele disse coisas tão lindas foi tão romântico ai de repente ele estragou tudo com as perversões dele.

-Kag: poxa que pena estava tão feliz por vocês. Sango vamos embora já esta tarde não temos mais o que fazer aqui

- San: e vamos, mas você vai mesmo embora com o Naraku?

- Kag: não sei ao certo, mas acho que sim! E por pouco tempo ainda poderei ajudar minha família e me afastar de um certo hanyon.

-San: vou sentir sua falta amiga!

- kag: eu também!! Mas no momento e o melhor coisa a fazer

- San: se e para o seu bem fico feliz amiga.

As duas amigas se abraçaram em meio à fraca luz do poste ao lado do portão. De repente foram envolvidas por uma luz de um farol era a limusine de naraku.

-Nar: entrem meninas já esta tarde eu deixo vocês em casa

Jarbas desceu e abriu a porta

-Jar: entrem senhoritas

-San, Kag: obrigado!

-Nar: gostaram da festa?

- Kag: sim! Estava ótima!

_(Ah quem estou tentando enganar foi horrível jamais pensei que o inuyasha fosse capaz de fazer aquilo comigo)_

-Nar: e você Sango?

-San: eu também adorei foi muito legal!

_(miroku pensei que você tinha mudado porque foi me decepcionar por quê?)._

_-Nar: _fico muito feliz que tenham gostado. Ah! Kagome antes que me esqueça seu amigo inuyasha me pediu para lhe entregar um bilhete esta aqui pegue

- Kag: pra mim? Tem certeza?

- Na: sim ele mesmo me entregou em mãos

- San: pegue leia logo Kagome

- Kag: ta bom me da aqui

_Kagome fico muito triste de termos tido oportunidade de conversamos na festa. _ _Mas_ _queria te dizer que ainda estou apaixonado pela kikyou não quero te magoar te digo isso porque pelo seu jeito percebi que você esta apaixonada por mim. Sinto te dizer isso, mas vejo você apenas como amiga talvez seja melhor não nos vermos mais._

_inuyasha_

-San: o que foi kagome você esta pálida

- Kag: não e nada...

Enquanto isso em Blacktorn todos já tinham ido embora da festa já se passava da meia noite! Os seguranças de Naraku já estavam fechando o portão quando inuyasha chegou correndo ao ver que não tinha ninguém ia embora quando alguém lhe chamou era kikyou!

- Ki: hei! Inuyasha! Estava te esperando

- inu: o que você quer? Kikyou?

- Ki: decidi deixar você ficar com sua sonsa ate pedi desculpas pra ela e disse que eu te beijei contra sua vontade

- inu: você fez isso mesmo! Obrigado! Devo-te muito kikyou!

- Ki: ta certo! Ela pediu desculpas por ano poder te esperar, mas te deixou esse bilhete.

Toma:

- inu: obrigado!

_Inuyasha desculpe por não espera-lo queria lhe dizer isso pessoalmente, mas eu percebi que você esta apaixonado por mim fico lisonjeada, mas vamos ser realistas o que você tem a me oferecer? Como sabe minha família e de origem pobre preciso pensar no meu futuro e no deles. Naraku me convidou para estudar na Europa com ele por três anos e decidi aceitar o convite. Por favor, não me entenda mal, mas acho melhor não nos vermos mais e para evitar que você mesmo sofra._

_Kagome_

-inu: não acredito como ela pode fazer isso me tratar assim! Não acredito! Isso foi armação sua

- ki: se não acredita pergunte ao segurança no carro de quem ela saiu daqui!

- inu: pois eh exatamente o que farei.

Segurança a kagome saiu daqui no carro de alguém?

- sim na limusine do senhor Naraku

-Inu: não pode ser e como o miroku disse depois dessa festa na da será como antes...

**Fim do capitulo**

**Ola de novo pessoal! Gostaram? Podem ser sinceros se eu vou continuar ou não a fic depende da opinião de vocês por isso MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!! Mesmo que seja me xingando pela demora rs perguntando porque ainda não desisti de escrever fics. Mas e isso ai conto com vocês Bjs! Desculpem pela demora mais uma vez **

**Ate a próxima (eu espero rs) **


End file.
